The Tears of Forever
by Dengirl
Summary: Some gods should be remembered and some should be forever forgotten. A ancient power has been unleashed and things are getting apocalyptical. But what hope for the world when the only god who can help doesn't care.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter sets the story and paves the way for a painful re-union.**

**Ancient Babylon: The Temple of Enlil.**

"Hurry!" the priest said as he ran along the marbled corridor.

His acolytes followed him, looking behind them, fear etched on their faces.

As they reached the door to the inner temple the sounds of battle floated in the air.

The priest through open the door and dashed in. He didn't have time to admire the blue of the crushed lapis-lazuli that lined the wall.

"Forgive me Lord, I would not do this if it were not so important," he said and grabbed hold of a nearby ceremonial club and smashed the altar.

A tablet and a cylindrical tube fell out. He turned to his most trusted acolyte and placed it in his hands.

"Take these, they must not fall into the hands of the followers of Zu. Go now, take the hidden passage and hide them. Do not let even death stop you."

The acolyte took his precious cargo and with a bow turned and ran.

A scream echoed down the corridor and the priest knew that time had run out. "I am sorry my Lord Enlil, I have failed."

Soldiers flowed into the temple and the priest and his acolytes died as they prayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Modern Iraq- 1979- Temples at Ishara<strong>

"Professor, over here!" a voice called.

He sighed and hoped it was not more shards of ceremonial pots. They were on their last day of the dig and their funding had run out.

"What is it?" he said and climbed down the ladder.

The student was busy brushing away sand and the Professor frowned; what looked like a broken tablet and a sealed metal tube were lying side by side.

He dared to believe...could it be?

He sat in his tent and carefully put the two halves of the tablet together and he read the inscription on it.

"_The Tears shall fall and Great pains shall rend the Worlds. Enlil's hearts have grown cold and Zu shall curse the people. The people shall weep and their cries shall reach Heaven itself. Enlil shall once more turn his hearts to the worlds and he will battle Zu for the worlds and the Tears shall be replenished and shall fall no more."_

The Professor's hearts raced...this was the Tablet of The Tears. Which meant that...he carefully broke the seal on the tube and with great care removed the contents. He carefully unrolled it and...yes, it was the map.

With shaking hands he picked up the long-wave two-way radio.

* * *

><p><strong>Modern Iraq-2006- Mount Dena<strong>

"I really hope this is worth it," the man said as they scrabbled along the passageway.

"Of course it is, its taken twenty-six years, war and over a billion dollars have gone into finding this," his partner replied.

They both stopped as the passageway ended in a solid looking wall.

"A dead end, I knew it!"

"Please," the other man said and drew back his leg and kicked.

The wall collapsed and revealed a large chamber.

They climbed through the collapsed wall and there it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Cardiff- 2009- Torchwood Three<strong>

Jack watched the tape of the destruction and panic as the tornado ripped through the mid-west town.

"Why are you showing me this?" he said to Ianto.

"Watch the screen, sir," he said.

Jack narrowed his eyes and then all of a sudden they widened in surprise. "Whoa, what the hell is that!"

Jack blinked at the image and watched a people ran in terror, not from the tornado but from the huge figure that was striding behind it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"That's impossible," he said.

"Actually it's the Babylonian god Adad," Ianto said.

"The what who?"

"Adad, a storm god, half bird, half-man, breathes fire and control the wind. And that's not all sir," Ianto said and changed the tape.

"This was the sudden drought in Egypt last month. That's Erra, the Akkadian plague god."

Jack sat down. "They can't be real, tell me this didn't go out to air?"

Ianto froze the image and shook his head. "No, UNIT confiscated them, copied them and edited it out. They're telling every that they were hallucinations caused by release of methane pockets but they appear to be real. But that's not the only reason they called us in."

Ianto turned off the footage and information blinked onto the screen.

Jack stared."But that's impossible. How can there be Artron energy? I'm the only one with Artron energy."

"Maybe the Doc..."

Ianto stopped before he finished the sentence, a guilty look crossing his face.

"Go on, say it," Jack snapped. "Maybe the Doctor can help. Well he's not here, we're on our own."

A beep on Ianto's computer interrupted the course the conversation was taking. "Another Artron reading, I set up the system to register the smallest amount. There's a cyclone forming of the coast of Florida, there's a high risk that it'll turn into a hurricane."

"But it's not hurricane season. Warn the National Hurricane Centre, if they argue, quote Article Five at them."

Jack opened his com. "This is Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood, put me through to whoever's in charge...hello...yes, we have another reading, you have. Then I suggest you alert the New York base and I'll need a UNIT flight myself and my team. Great, we'll be there."

Ianto waited until Jack was out of ear shot and dialled a certain number and after a few minutes of waiting spoke.

"If you don't want to answer, then don't. But you really need to see this. I'm uploading it through this phone. You can ignore it if you like but things are happening and people are dying."

* * *

><p><strong>The Vortex- No Time- Nowhere<strong>

Soft music echoed through the corridors of the TARDIS but over it could be heard the steady thump of something metallic being hit with something metallic.

A raised voice floated in the air.

"Come one you piece of outmoded space junk. It's not like I can stop of at the local DIY store and ask for a multi-plasma phase regulator!"

The Doctor let out a "Hah!" of victory when the offending device flickered into life and joined the rest of the flickering lights underneath the console.

"There you are old girl. That'll feel better..."

He stopped when he heard a phone ringing...Martha's phone...no correct that...the phone Jack had forced on him after the debacle of the Dalek Invasion.

He tried to ignore, tried to tune it out and listen to the music that was playing. He was succeeding until he received a strong mental nudge from the TARDIS.

He scowled. "I'm not answering it...oww!"

Sparks burnt his fingertips and there was another nudge and this time there was a beep from the console.

"Alright, alright, I'll look, but I'm not answering the phone."

He lay the hammer down and crawled from under the console and onto his knees. As he looked at the information

"Not my problem anymore," he said and went to pick up the hammer.

He'd had no intention of ever going back.

The TARDIS had other ideas and the change in the sound of the engines told the Doctor she was taking him there, the one place he never wanted to go to again...Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Enlil, Zu,Erra, Adad are real ancient Babylonians and Akkadian gods.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stepped out onto the tarmac at Eglin and the drop in temperature hit him; there was no doubt that a hurricane was heading this way.

Ianto and Gwen followed and put down the equipment they were carrying.

Two jeeps pulled up just in front of the trio and someone they didn't expect was driving one.

"Doctor Stoneleigh?" Jack said, trying not to sound surprised.

"Captain," Doctor Stoneleigh replied. "And before you say it, it seems I'm the go to man at the moment for the weird and wonderful."

The other person who had been driving the other jeep cleared their throat. "Oh, this is Professor Melissa Sampson. She's the leading expert on Ancient Mesopotamian gods."

"I'm the other one they call when there's weird and wonderful," she smiled.

Jack smiled. "Yeah and I think ancient mythical deities are in the weird category."

Doctor Stoneleigh then noticed that both Gwen and Ianto were with him.

"Is Doctor Jones looking after your...guest?"

Jack's reply was short and curt. "That particular guest has taken his leave."

"And you didn't try to stop him?" Doctor Stoneleigh said. "He was quite unstable."

"If a Time Lord wants to leave, then there's not a lot you can do about it," Gwen answered.

Jack cleared his throat. "Enough about nothing, we need to get closer to the coast. Have they started an evac yet?"

"Underway, not that they need much pushing, a hurricane outside of hurricane season. They've predicted a category five. Anyone who doesn't leave won't be rescued. They're only letting us stay because we pulled rank. Come on, we have a base set up twenty miles out of Cedar Key, it's predicted to make landfall there. The Air Force has given us a Chinook, but we have to go."

With a nod they climbed into the jeep and sped across the tarmac to the waiting Chinook.

* * *

><p>The observer plane flew over the massive cyclone and flew into a large bank of rain laden clouds.<p>

"Entering storm cloud now," the pilot said.

The plane disappeared into the cloud and was expecting to hit rain and lightning. What they were not expecting was to see a huge hand coming towards them.

"Turn! Turn!" the co-pilot screamed but it was too late and the plane was crushed like a tin can.

* * *

><p>Everyone inside the control room of the base camp jumped as the sounds of metal screeching and the screaming of the pilots and scientists inside mingled with each other.<p>

"Sir," one of the people sitting at a radar screen said, incredulity in his voice. "It's made landfall, its hit Miami!"

Jack frowned "What!"

"Miami, sir."

"They haven't evacuated Miami," Doctor Stoneleigh said quietly.

"Artron readings have just gone of the scale!" Ianto yelled.

A screech suddenly rent the air and the ground under Jack and the others shook as what sounded like a footstep filled the air, followed by another screech.

Jack ran out of the tent and stopped and looked up and up.

There, as real as anything was a huge half-bird, half- man, striding over their camp

"It's Adad!" Professor Sampson cried as it cleared the camp.

Another screech filled the air and then as suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished.

They all stood, shocked from seeing something that shouldn't exist until Jack blinked.

"We have to get to Miami, it might have gone there."

* * *

><p>The devastation was plain for all to see as they flew over what was left of Miami.<p>

The whole city was either underwater of flattened by the one-hundred plus winds.

They'd been listening to the news reports as they had flown. It was feared over twenty-thousand people were lost to the storm surge with an unknown number that may be buried in their own homes.

Jack stared out at the human disaster that it was and for once was at a loss to explain it.

They landed on the only spot that had escaped major damaged and moved into the area that had escaped the water but had been destroyed by the wind.

All around them rescue teams and volunteers were digging for survivors or victims.

He was about to offer his teams help, when he felt it' that unmistakable shift in the vortex energy...he was here.

"Ianto, Gwen, see what you can do to help. I'll go ahead and see if they need help further out."

He made his way through the ruins and then after a good ten minutes of walking, he saw him.

* * *

><p>He was standing on the remains of a house that may have belonged to a family, who could now be under it somewhere.<p>

Jack didn't move as the Doctor jumped down from the wrecked house and began walking...away from Jack.

Jack moved then and caught the Doctor by his arm.

"Where the hell are you going!"

"I'm leaving," was all the Doctor said.

Jack frowned at the cold tone in the Doctor's voice.

"You do know what's happened here?"

"Not my problem," the Doctor answered icily.

Jack blinked...since when had the Doctor not cared about..."Then why the hell did you come back?"

The Doctor whirled round then, eyes blazing with sudden temper. "I didn't want to, this planet can go to hell!"

He wrenched free of Jack's grip and began moving again.

Jack wasn't having that. He got in front of the Time Lord and when he tried to go round him he moved again.

"Out of my way, Harkness!" the Doctor growled.

Jack shook his head.

"Move or I'll..." the Doctor snarled.

"What, you'll make me," Jack finished. "Fine, then make me."

Jack had expected the Doctor to turn away and try another tact. What he didn't expect was for the Doctor to lunge for him.

They went down, not caring about the broken wood and mud and glass shards.

The Doctor was spitting out words in his own language which Jack didn't need to translate.

This was getting nowhere; he had to end this and end it now.

He managed to reach inside his coat pocket and felt for the syringe he always carried.

"I'm sorry," he said and plunged it into the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor went limp and Jack pushed him off.

"I'm really sorry," he said again and gathered the sedated Time Lord in his arms and headed back.

"Forgive me," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen was helping outside when Ianto shouted to her. She jogged over to the tent and put her head in the flap.

"Is Jack back yet?"

"Why?"

"We've got another Artron reading and it's coming from here. Get him back now!"

Gwen pressed her com. "Jack, get back here, trouble."

She winced as all she received back was a few words interrupted by static.

* * *

><p>Jack was making the best of his way back; which wasn't easy when you had to carry the dead weight of a Time Lord, who might wake up at any moment.<p>

The beeping of his com made him jump and he got a hiss of static and faint words, but he did hear the word trouble.

"Can't hear you," he said and then he felt tension return to the Doctor's body.

"Not good, so very not good," Jack said and thought fast.

He didn't have another dose of Serum Five on him; all he had were his cuffs. He sighed and put the Doctor face down in the mud, pulled his arms back and cuffed him.

He sat back on his haunches and waited.

* * *

><p>The Doctor felt like a tonne of cotton wool had been shoved inside his head...there was only one thing that could do that to him.<p>

He snapped his eyes open and found he was breathing and eating mud...Earth mud!

Then he realised he was handcuffed and with a muffled roar of anger he tried to roll, but found he could get no purchase on the dammed mud.

He felt himself being hauled up and found himself closer to Captain Harkness than he wanted to be.

"Those cuffs are made from Irridian steel, not even you can break them," Jack hissed in his ear.

"Let me go!" he yelled and pulled on the cuffs and tried to move forwards.

He let out a yelp when Jack yanked the cuffs and pulled him back.

"The only place you're going is with me," Jack grunted. "Now move!" and shoved him forward.

They'd gone about a hundred metres when a loud hissing filled the air and the unmistakable smell of gas wafted towards them.

Jack tugged on the handcuffs to pull the Doctor back.

"Make up your mind, Harkness. Move or not move," the Doctor growled.

Then Jack felt it, the tingle that meant only one thing. He felt the Doctor tense and knew he felt it too.

"You feel that, don't you?"

The Doctor managed a shrug of his shoulders and looked around him with complete dis-interest.

A spark appeared from nowhere as a gout of flame shot up only yards in front of the pair.

Jack pulled the Doctor back and they landed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

><p>The Doctor took his chance and was up and running before Jack could react, heading back towards the TARDIS.<p>

He'd only got a few yards when another gout of flame shot up, cutting off his route. He turned and another wall of flame cut off his retreat.

Within seconds he was surrounded by fire and no escape route.

The heat from the fire was starting affect the handcuffs and he could feel the metal start to burn his skin. It wouldn't be long before they started to melt into his flesh; but he would probably burn to death before then.

Maybe it was a foolish idea to have walked away from Harkness and despite himself he was curious as to why there was Artron energy here that was not inside the captain.

He flinched and raised an arm when flame licked out towards him; hungry as it always was for something to consume.

He thought he could hear shouts of Harkness but if he did they were drowned out by heavy footfalls and a shadow fell over the ring of fire surrounding the Doctor.

The Doctor looked up and up and his face fell in shock...it couldn't be... Gerra!

The huge figure stooped and the Doctor found himself eye to giant eye with something he thought had been locked away forever.

Gerra blinked and spoke, his voice was a deep rumble. "Enlil," it rumbled and let out a rumbling laugh.

With that it drew in a breath and blew out the fire and faded away.

The Doctor blinked...this wasn't good...not good at all.

* * *

><p>Jack wasn't quick enough to grab the Doctor before he run and with a growl he scrambled up and set off in pursuit.<p>

He rounded a pile of rubble and skidded to a halt...the Doctor was surrounded by fire!

"Doctor!" he yelled.

He thought he saw the Doctor react but as he went to yell again, the ground beneath him shook and a huge foot appeared only feet from him.

He was knocked off his feet and looked up.

It was another huge figure and it looked decidedly hostile.

There was nothing he could do as the huge figure bent at the waist and its head disappeared into the flames.

He had to cover his ears when the figure spoke and it rumbled a name.

"Enlil!" and then it laughed.

Jack could feel the breeze from the breath it blew out and the flames disappeared as the figure faded.

Blinking, he swiftly got up and was over to the Doctor in an instant.

The Doctor's coat was smoking gently and there was the smell of singed hair and was that flesh?

"Doctor, are you all right?" he asked, eyes flicking over the Time Lord.

"I'm fine," the Doctor said matter-of-factly. "That was...interesting."

Jack scowled. "Interesting, interesting!"

Jack's patience snapped.

The punch caught the Doctor unaware and he sprawled onto the burnt timber behind him.

"You stupid, arrogant, ignorant dumb-ass!" Jack roared.

He was about to go in for another strike when he saw the Doctor's face pale and his feature tighten in pain.

Then he saw why...a large piece of metal was sticking out of his thigh.

"Jesus!" Jack swore and was at his side in an instant.

The Doctor grimaced and shifted, eliciting a bark of pain.

"Don't move," Jack said and he tapped his com.

There was still static but he could make out someone saying his name.

"Gwen? I need a medical team. You can track me using..." he rummaged in his pocket but found nothing.

"Here...use this," the Doctor's pained voice said and a trembling hand offered the sonic, which was bleeping softly.

"You can track this signal...got it and hurry!"

The Doctor let out another groan of pain and Jack looked down at his thigh...the metal had moved and fresh blood was flowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Gerra- Babylonian god of fire<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen hurried across the destroyed building, the medical team in tow. Jack had sounded stressed but she couldn't hear any pain in his voice; he must have found survivors.

She was clambering over a pile of debris when she saw it, in the distance. It was a twisted version of a human; its legs were human but its feet were claws. Its midriff was black fur, its shoulders and head were human but its mouth extended into a snout that was full of teeth...and was that smoke coming out of its mouth.

The medical team along with herself let out a gasp and could only watch as it bent at the middle and its snout disappeared behind a half destroyed building.

They heard a rumble that may have sounded like a voice and then laughter and then it straightened and faded away.

Gwen blinked and came to her senses...the thing had been in the same place the signal was coming from.

"Move!" she snapped at the medical team and started clambering down the rubble.

They found a relatively clear path and managed to break into a jog.

It was as she was approaching she heard a voice she had never expected to hear. She drew her gun and gestured for the medical team to be quiet.

Cautiously she moved closer to the sound of the voice...then she heard Jack's voice and he sounded angry.

Then she heard what sounded like a punch and then a few seconds later Jack's cry and with a yell of her own she rounded the corner and stopped.

It wasn't Jack that was in trouble, it was the one person that she thought would never grace this planet again...the Doctor.

He was lying awkwardly with Jack kneeling by him. It was then she saw the blood on Jack's hands and the blood on the floor.

Jack's head snapped up when she'd shouted and the panic in his voice stayed her anger.

"Gwen, the medics...now!"

* * *

><p>Jack eyed the doctor's warily as they told him what they had to do.<p>

"We have to cut the bar," the rescue officer said.

The whole area had been turned into a makeshift ER as it had filled with the rescue team that was sweeping the area for survivors.

The sound of shouting drew Jack's attention and he turned and saw the Doctor angrily shoving a medic away.

Jack saw the reason why and rushed over. "Is that morphine?"

The medic nodded. "We need to reduce the pain before we can cut and move him."

"He's allergic to it, in fact he's allergic to most pain-killers. Do you have any Entenox?"

The medic nodded and went off to fetch it.

Jack knelt down by the Doctor who was pale, sweaty and very angry.

He was about to take a swipe at another medic but Jack caught his hand. "Hey, let them help you."

The Doctor glared at Jack and he could see the anger flashing in the back of those golden brown orbs.

"You want this thing out," Jack said and moved his head towards the now obscured piece of metal.

The Doctor swallowed and nodded.

"Then let them do their job. They're not going to kill you and carve you up."

Jack looked up as the medic came back with the cylinder of Entenox. "Let me," he said.

He placed the mask over the Doctor's face, ignoring the flash of annoyance in them.

"You know how this works, take a few deep breaths and when the pain gets too much do it again."

Jack waited until he was sure the Doctor had calmed enough and nodded to the doctor. "Do it."

* * *

><p>The Doctor's muffled cry echoed round the debris as the metal bar was cut and the doctor pulled the leg into a normal position.<p>

"That's the easy part. There's no chance of getting him to a hospital," the doctor said.

He dropped his voice to a whisper. "And if I'm right, you don't want him near a hospital?"

Jack nodded. "What do you have to do?"

* * *

><p>The next ten minutes were one of the most excruciating of the Doctor's long life. His logical mind told him what they were doing was necessary, but the baser side of his nature wanted to tear them apart.<p>

But the strong hands of Jack and the soothing Welsh tones of Gwen Cooper lulled him into a half-awake stupor.

His thigh felt like fire as he felt the blade cut into it and it was like molten metal when it was pulled out.

He decided then that unconsciousness was the better option and passed out.

* * *

><p>The city was quite beautiful when it was viewed from here the Doctor mused...but there was no time for admiring the view.<p>

"I really don't want a temple in my name, your majesty," he said.

"Tell that to the people Doctor. To them you defeated and imprisoned Zu and his demons. That makes you a god and I cannot order them not to. There is nothing you or I can say that will persuade them otherwise."

The Doctor snorted. "The problem with gods is they tend to start believing their own PR."

The King laughed. "You say you are not a god, yet you call yourself a lord of time."

"It's just a name," the Doctor replied. "Just don't let them make any sacrifices in my name."

"I can only promise that in my reign. What comes after, I cannot govern."

The Doctor sighed. "Just make sure they keep the Tears safe and it'll be fine."

"I and the priests shall guard it with our lives, Enlil."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>:

_Enlil-_ chief god "Lord of the Open" or "Lord of the Wind" - Major Ancient Mesopatamian deity.


	5. Chapter 5

He awoke with a start and made the mistake of moving on which his leg reminded him he was hurt.

He let out a groan which attracted the attention of Jack, who had been dozing in the seat next to the bed.

"Hey," he said, not expecting a reply.

The Doctor looked around him. "I'm in Torchwood, I see."

Jack ignored the sarcasm laced words; there were more important things to deal with.

"That thing," Jack said. "It said a name...Enlil. Do you know what that means?"

The Doctor shrugged a shoulder and looked decidedly uninterested.

Jack frowned...what the hell was going on with him? This wasn't insouciance, this was downright indifference.

"You saw the devastation and it wasn't hurricane season."

The Doctor said nothing and stared of into the distance.

Jack wasn't having this...this wasn't the Doctor he knew. He couldn't blame him for staying away from Earth; recent events would have driven anyone to run away.

But this was something different...it was like he didn't care anymore and that was just plain wrong.

"Don't you care?"

The Doctor looked at him then. "Your problems are none of my business."

That did it for Jack and he let his temper flare.

He stood up and left the room and came back with a bunch of photos and shoved them in the Doctor's face.

"Miami, twenty thousand swept away by storm surge. Ten thousand unaccounted for, presumed dead. Lawton Oklahoma, five thousand killed by a category five twister. Egypt, famine on a scale not seen in over two thousand years. All those people and at every site, these!"

He shoved other photos under the Doctor's nose.

"Adad, Erra and now Gerra, all ancient gods. That thing called you Enlil another god, and don't deny it!"

The Doctor looked at the photos and once again looked thoroughly bored by it.

Jack exploded then. "God, when did you become a cold-hearted bastard, you're no better than the Master!"

That got a reaction, but not the one Jack was expecting. He was expecting anger and a fiery retort but what he got was a heart-wrenching sob and an armful of sobbing Time Lord.

"Inari," the Doctor kept repeating and all Jack could do was hold him until the tears and sobs slowed and were replaced by groan that seemed to come from deep within the Doctor.

He felt the Doctor resist his arms and let go and the Doctor fell back onto the pillows.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," the Doctor sighed and ran his hands over his face. "You're right. I can't blame the whole world for what one man did. Let me look at those pictures again."<p>

Jack gathered the pictures and handed them to the Doctor. His hand brushed against the Doctor's and he realised he was trembling but said nothing.

He studied the photos and Jack could see the hurt return to his eyes.

"All those people...again," he whispered and put the photos down.

"You see them as ancient gods, but they are so much more than that and if they're back, then the Earth is in real trouble."

Jack took in the Doctor's words. "They're aliens then?"

The Doctor shook his head. "You wish. Tell me Jack, where do you think the ancient tribes, the Egyptians, the Greeks and a myriad other nationalities got their legends. Did you think the human race were the first intelligent life on this planet?"

Jack shook his head.

"They were one of the first races, they existed when my people were just crawling from the primordial soup. But like all things they have their time. Most of them slipped quietly away into oblivion and were erased from existence. But some couldn't accept that and refused to go quietly and took advantage of primitive man, terrorised them in fact. In time they became few in number and they died off. But the idea was sown in the minds of man and from that you get most of your ancient gods."

"So, why are we seeing them now?"

"A few remained, living in remote regions until man spread and they took an interest once more and began to change the evolution of human society, and that's where I came in."

"You stopped then, how?"

The Doctor shifted on the bed before speaking. "I only just stopped them. They were a race almost as powerful as my own, creatures that were more spirit than the physical. I suppose you could say I introduced chemical warfare. I trapped their essence in a chemical compound and they've been trapped ever since...until now."

* * *

><p>Jack tried to take it all in, gods that weren't really gods and that the fact that the Doctor was even present that far back in human history.<p>

"So, someone's found a way of springing the trap. Then they should be crawling over this planet."

The Doctor eyes narrowed. "No, the Artron energy. They're not free, someone's controlling them."

"That last one, it called you Enlil."

The Doctor sighed. "I told them not to build a temple. It called me Enlil because it believed I was one of them, the god of all the gods. I'm Enlil, Marduk, Ra, Zeus...whatever. The Tears are flowing Jack Harkness and you better prepare for war. "


	6. Chapter 6

_I know this is getting all gods and mythology but bear with me..._

Jack looked at the Doctor as he spoke those words...was there a hint of arrogance in his voice?

His feelings that something about that statement was not quite right were forgotten when the Doctor tried to get up.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

The Doctor gave him a withering look. "I have to get back to the TARDIS. If the Tears have been spilt I need to make more."

With that he went to stand and promptly collapsed before Jack could catch him.

"Some help down here!" Jack yelled and the sound of hurried footstep told him someone was coming.

He was expecting with Ianto or Gwen but he go Ianto and Doctor Stoneleigh...of course, he forgotten that he and Professor Sampson were expected.

"Get this stubborn idiot back on the bed," Jack said and helped Ianto haul the Doctor back onto the bed and let Doctor Stoneleigh examine his thigh.

"It's a good job you have accelerated healing or I'd be trying to stop you bleeding to death."

The Doctor let out a hiss of pain when Doctor Stoneleigh touched the wound and flinched.

"Still not healed enough, what were you doing? Don't tell me you were trying to get out of bed? Superior Time Lord healing or not, that is a very bad idea."

The Doctor scowled. "I can't just lie here. They won't wait for me to recover. If they see I'm weak, they'll be no stopping them."

Once again Jack frowned over the oddness of that statement, but any chance of voicing his concern was lost when he heard a gasp from the door.

He turned a saw Professor Sampson standing at the door; her mouth open in shock.

* * *

><p>Doctor Sampson had been studying the pictures of the impossible figures of thing she had thought were only stone and clay statues of an ancient civilisation.<p>

She'd really wanted to talk this person called the Doctor; not because he'd been there when the fire god Gerra had appeared, but because she was sure he knew something.

She could tell by the way that Captain Harkness and Doctor Stoneleigh had talked about him in hushed whispers and the way they stopped her from seeing him. They had previous history with this man; she was sure of it.

She heard the shout for help from below where she was sitting and knew this might be her only opportunity; whilst they were too distracted to stop her.

She followed a few steps behind and heard the words exchange between Doctor Stoneleigh and the man she wanted to talk to.

She was about to boldly step in when she got a clear view of the man they called the Doctor and her mouth fell open.

"That's impossible!" she gasped.

All four occupants of the room turned to look at her. Three of them with a look of surprise on their faces and the fourth, the Doctor a look of open curiosity.

She moved into the room and went straight up to the Doctor. "You can't look like, you just can't...it's impossible."

The Doctor smiled. "That's me, impossible."

"But you can't, how can you?"

"It would help if you told us who he looks like?" Doctor Stoneleigh said.

Professor Sampson moved over to a computer. "Can I?

Jack nodded and Ianto opened the terminal and she quickly brought up a site. "How can he look like this?"

They all looked at the image on the screen and then back at the Doctor, who didn't seem fazed by any of it.

"How can he look like a god that was worshipped over three thousand years ago?"

They all turned to face the Doctor who seemed too casual for Jack's liking.

"They were very good weren't they, the likeness is remarkable. They've even got my good side."

"You look like an ancient god, a god of all gods and you think they got your good side!" Jack said.

The Doctor said nothing in reply, just raised an eyebrow and then looked away.

"But it isn't possible, how could he be. That would make him thousands of years old and that is so not possible," Professor Sampson was saying again.

Jack looked at Ianto and then at Doctor Stoneleigh.

"Professor, come with me and let me show you something," Jack said.

He then turned back to the Doctor, who seemed to be taking no more interest in the turn of events.

"You stay there, it's quiet at the moment and you need to finish healing."

He was surprised that the Doctor never made a single protest, but he still locked the med-room door when they left.

* * *

><p>The Doctor sighed as he heard the door being locked, even if his leg was healed, the dead-lock on the door would stop him escaping; Jack was getting far too wise to him, plus he doubted the TARDIS would let him go anyway.<p>

He'd been amused at the Professor's reaction; he still loved it, even after nine hundred years.

He smiled but it faded after a few seconds. How he had hated lying to Jack...he had no intention of fighting another one of Earth's battles.

He was done.

He yawned and realised he was more tired than he thought and he closed his eye and was asleep in seconds.

"Enlil," a woman's voice said softly in his ear and he awoke with a jerk.

He looked round and found the source of the voice.

"What?"

"My Lord, Zu marshals his demons and you must fight him. You must awaken your sleeping spirit"

The woman sat down on the bed and placed a hand on his face. It made his skin tingle and recognition flooded into his eyes and his hearts

"Ninlil, my beautiful Lady of the Air," he whispered.

"My Lord," she said and kissed him.

As she kissed him the Doctor's eyes flashed golden and memories long locked away filled his mind.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Ninlil- "lady of the open field" or "Lady of the Air"), the consort goddess of Enlil.


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter is rated M for sexual content.**_

_**Plus, an apologetic message for N'eith. I really would love to reply to your wonderful reviews, but this sight won't let me and you don't have your PM service switched...sorry I am not ignoring you**_

* * *

><p>Gwen had been watching the animated conversation on the monitor but had turned away when they had left.<p>

She watched as Jack and Doctor Stoneleigh ushered Professor Sampson into Jack's office.

She looked at Ianto who said. "She's in for a shock."

Gwen smiled and turned back to the monitor and froze.

"What the hell! Jack!"

She couldn't believe what she was seeing; there was woman sitting on the Doctor's bed and she was kissing him!

Then she saw the streams of golden light and knew that couldn't be good.

"Jack!" she bellowed again and rushed down the stairs, closely followed by Ianto who had also been staring open-mouthed at the monitor.

She flew the last steps and stopped...the doors were locked and only Jack knew the code.

She stared at the scene inside and began banging on the glass furiously.

"Get off him!" she yelled and only stopped when the woman who had been kissing the Doctor looked up.

She was beautiful and seemed to glow with the golden energy that Gwen assumed she'd sucked from the Doctor.

* * *

><p>"Get off him, you energy sucking bitch!"<p>

Gwen whirled round.

The words had come from Jack who had bolted down the stairs and was frantically punching in the code.

The woman stood then and seemed to be saying something to the Doctor and then looked up and smiled them before fading away.

"No, don't go!" the Doctor cried and tried to get off the bed but was restrained by Doctor Stoneleigh.

Golden light was still emanating from his eyes and Doctor Stoneleigh could see and feel that if it didn't stop it would be detrimental to the Doctor. He was at a loss as to how to stop it and did the only thing he thought might work.

He slapped the Doctor hard and the shock of it must have worked as the light winked out and the Doctor fell back and into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Jack finally managed to calm his heart and moved over to the bed where Doctor Stoneleigh was examining the Doctor.<p>

"Is he okay, that thing was taking his energy?"

"He seems okay, but I think any longer and it might have started to do damage. Whatever it or rather she was, he didn't seem to be resisting."

Jack nodded. "And when that happens, it's not a good thing."

"Well, whatever she was, I think we got there just in time. I think he'll be out for a while, perhaps we should see if there's anything on the security tape," Doctor Stoneleigh said.

"Agreed," Jack said. "Gwen, stay here, just in case she comes back. If he wakes up, let me know."

Gwen nodded and pulled the chair up to the bed.

She sat down and pulled the covers over the Doctor. "Don't worry, she won't get near him again."

* * *

><p><em>The night was humid and the Doctor found he couldn't sleep and he was walking the marble corridors of the King's Summer Palace.<em>

_The battle that day had been hard and there had been many deaths on both sides. It had been a pointless exercise; he was no nearer finding the location of their camp than he'd been that morning._

_He returned to his rooms and walked out on the balcony, trying to catch what breeze there was._

_The moonlight was dancing across the Euphrates and the sound of the night-time rituals floated on the breeze._

_"Enlil," a woman's voice came on the breeze and the Doctor frowned...he really should get some sleep; he was hearing voices._

_He lay down on top of the bed and soon his eyes began to close._

_"Enlil," the woman's voice said again and this it was right in his ear._

_He shot up and was frozen in surprise when he found a woman, a very beautiful woman sitting on his bed._

_"Enlil," the woman breathed and a scent of cinnamon and all-spice filled his nostril and he found the scent irresistible._

_"Who...?" he began, but the woman silenced him with a kiss and the same taste as her breath was on his lips._

_"I am Ninlil," she whispered and kissed him again._

_He felt a surge of lust as she kissed him and instead of resisting it, he gave in to it._

_He dragged the woman towards him and with a groan of desire he removed the almost see-through robe...she really was beautiful._

_"My Lord," she sighed and shivered as his hand ran across her breast and bit into her neck with a snarl of lust._

_Her reaction caused him to growl and she felt his lust spiked and he took her. He lay her down and she let out another cinnamon filled breath as he entered her._

_"Enlil, forever you are mine," she sighed._

_With a growl he increased his rhythm and his speed and as he came to completion the woman cried his name._

_"My Lord, my husband," she said softly as she watched him sleep. "You will only remember this night as but a dream. But we are joined and I will find you when the time comes and you my Lord of Time will once more fulfil the prophecy. The Tears you shall create will imprison me and you will not know me until I kiss you again."_

_She kissed him and knew that he would not wake until the morning; the morning that the last and final battle would begin._

* * *

><p>Gwen looked up when the Doctor shifted and let out a groan that was definitely not a groan of pain.<p>

She blushed as he said a name that was filled with lust.

"Ninlil."


	8. Chapter 8

The woman faded back into existence and sighed.

"That was not easy," she said as she stepped off the dais.

The man that was waiting for her spoke. "Does he remember?"

"I don't know, I was interrupted...his human companions."

The man frowned. "He has to remember, only he can replenish the Tears. We really will have to do something about them."

The woman sighed. "I do not like this Anu, it has been too long and I sense that he has changed...he may not be inclined to allow us to stay free."

"That is your task Ninlil. You will convince him...Enlil must return."

"It was difficult then, I had to use much of my energy and we know what happened after that. I do not know if I can do that again, the time within the Tears has weakened me and he is somehow different to last time."

"We must stop those that wish to control us and Zu and his soldiers must be dealt with. This world has moved on as should we. Sometimes sacrifice is needed, you will try once again. I have no doubt that Zu will try his luck... Enlil must rise, no matter the cost."

The woman bowed her head. "My Lord Anu."

* * *

><p>Jack watched the tape in increasing disbelief; why was the Doctor allowing that woman or what looked a woman take his energy?<p>

But what disturbed him the most was that he wasn't resisting, and that was not good, not good at all.

"What if and it's a big what if...what if she wasn't taking energy?" Ianto said.

Jack turned to Ianto. "Explain?"

"Well, he didn't look like he was in any pain," Doctor Stoneleigh added.

* * *

><p>Professor Sampson looked from one person to another...how the hell could they be talking about some strange woman kissing when they had what appeared the embodiment of a god lying unconscious in their med-bay.<p>

"That's right," a voice whispered in her ear.

She whirled round and saw a fleeting movement by the stairs. Puzzled but suddenly curious she slipped away from the others and down the stairs.

She stopped when she saw a figure standing in the shadows.

"Hello?"

"It's not right is it? They have the archaeological find of all time and they're keeping it for themselves. I can help you if you help me Professor Sampson."

Professor Sampson blinked...whoever the person was, they were right; the world should know about this man and about all that had happened.

"If I'm going to let you help me and me you, I need to know who I'm helping."

That proved to be her last and fatal mistake as the figure stepped from the shadows with eyes that were blazing red.

"I am Lamashtu and you will help me."

* * *

><p>Gwen looked round when there was knock on the door.<p>

It was Professor Sampson, a mug of coffee in her hand. "I thought you might be thirsty and since everyone is busy, I'd make myself useful."

Gwen smiled. "Thanks," and took the mug.

She'd only taken a few sips when she realised it tasted funny..."What?"

"Too late child...my poison has bitten you."

Gwen managed to turn and she found herself looking into the blood red eyes of Professor Sampson and as she felt her muscles seize she was unable to scream as a face that was definitely not human flashed briefly as her world turned dark.

* * *

><p>The woman that was once Professor Sampson ignored the fallen Gwen and leant over the still unconcious Doctor.<p>

"It has been a long time Enlil and do not think I have forgiven you for your deeds. You murdered my children and you will suffer."

She reached out and opened the Doctor's mouth and started to tip the contents of a bottle.

A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her wrist.

The Doctor's eyes snapped open and golden fire burnt in them.

"Lamashtu!" he hissed. "Demon bitch, does Zu send his woman to do what he cannot."

The fire in the Doctor's eyes blazed and the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Lamashtu felt the fiery anger of Enlil, the god of gods burn through her and she let out an unearthly screech.

"Leave this vessel and go back to your husband. Tell him I am awake and I am coming."

The body of Professor Sampson began to jerk and another screech rent the air and red light poured from her mouth and eyes.

As the Professor body fell to the floor, the Doctor rose from the bed and looked around him.

He saw the slumped form of Gwen and shook his head.

"She-demon's poison," he hissed and clamped his hands on Gwen's head.

* * *

><p>Everyone jumped when the screech filled the air and they all looked at the live monitor.<p>

Jack was the first to react and was down the stairs in seconds.

He arrived in time to see Professor Sampson fall to the floor and wasn't quick enough to stop the Doctor clamping his hands round Gwen's head.

"Doctor, no!"

The Doctor's head snapped round and Jack saw that whoever this was, it wasn't the Doctor.

With a smile that was more alien than the Doctor's ever was, he let go of Gwen who let out a choking breath.

"The poison has left you child," he said and turned to face Jack who had been joined by the others.

"Doctor," Jack said.

The Doctor stepped towards the door and found his way blocked by Jack.

"Do not think you can stop me, mortal...I am Enlil and I sleep no more."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

_Pazuzu or Zu_ was the king of the demons of the wind. He also represented the southwestern wind, the bearer of storms and drought.

_Lamashtu_- malicious goddess who was believed to cause harm to mother and child during childbirth. Wife of Pazuzu


	9. Chapter 9

Jack wasn't going to back down; he wasn't losing the Doctor again.

"Not moving," he said and crossed his arms.

"Do not think I would not harm you," Enlil hissed.

"Try it," Jack shot back.

Enlil's eyes flashed molten and he began to raise a hand.

The soft sound of a tranquiliser dart being fired broke the tension and no-one moved as it flew across the room and hit its target.

Enlil looked down at his cheat a plucked the dart out and looked at it with amusement.

"Do you really think this would affect a god?"

"No, but it does a Time Lord," Ianto replied and smiled as Enlil or was it the Doctor collapsed in a heap.

* * *

><p>Jack locked the cell door; not that he was sure that it would hold.<p>

"He's going to be one pissed off god when he comes round," Doctor Stoneleigh said.

"I'm hoping he's not, cause' I don't think this cell will hold him. It's designed to hold aliens not ancient gods," Jack replied.

"You do realise that something else must have been in that room...besides that woman. Something did something to Gwen and I don't think it was our friend."

Jack scowled and kicked the cell door in frustration.

"This is getting ridiculous...thousands dead...ancient gods running round and the only hope of solving it is possessed by one of them."

"Are you sure it's possession?" Doctor Stoneleigh said. "I've looked at the tape again. That energy, it looks like it's a two-way transfer. What if what she did...the kiss just woke something up? It did say I sleep no more. What if it was something already inside the Doctor...something dormant, just waiting for the right catalyst, in this instance, that kiss?"

Jack winced at that suggestion; he would have known...wouldn't he? Surely all that had happened recently would have revealed something like that; the Doctor hadn't exactly been stable recently.

Had the Doctor known that there was something like this Enlil inside him? If he had, then Jack didn't know the Doctor at all and that galled him.

His com beeped; it was Ianto. "Jack, it's happening again."

"Where?"

"Not sure...wait...dear god...the San Andreas Fault...there's no time, tremors are building!"

Doctor Stoneleigh was on his phone in seconds. "Condition Red, I repeat Condition Red. The Dragon has woken, The Dragon has woken!"

* * *

><p>Neither of them had noticed the Doctor coming to and struggling to his feet.<p>

Once again he had the feeling of cotton wool and knew he'd been sedated...why?

He shook his head, but the feeling in his head wouldn't pass; in fact it was getting worse...painful in fact.

This wasn't the after effects of Serum Five...it was Artron energy and it was building.

He turned to look out of cell and saw a frantic looking Jack and another man talking animatedly.

They needed his help...only he could stop it.

He rushed to the cell front and began pounding on the flexi-glass.

"I can help!"

Both men whirled round at the sound of pounding and both saw the Doctor frantically yelling.

Jack switched on the internal com and heard the Doctor yell. "Let me out Jack!"

The Doctor didn't give them time to speak.

"Artron energy...a huge spike, I can stop it, but you have to let me out!"

Both Jack and the man looked at each other and then Jack moved right up to the glass and looked deep into the Doctor's eyes as if looking for something.

There was the sound of the door unlocking and the Doctor rushed out and found himself on the wrong end of Jack's revolver.

"One false move and I'll cripple you."

The Doctor frowned but didn't argue and dashed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Ianto and Gwen both jumped when the Doctor appeared at the top of the stairs and both of them pulled the guns.<p>

The Doctor let out a breath of frustration. "Not more guns!" and ignored them as they both jumped again when Jack and Doctor Stoneleigh appeared at speed.

"What is he doing out!" they both yelled.

"Helping!" the Doctor shouted.

He had one of his hands deep inside the rift manipulator and the other was...

"No!" Jack yelled but his yell was lost in the groan of the manipulator and the crack of rift energy as it was released.

It was quickly followed by the sound of the Doctor hitting the wall opposite.

Jack was there in an instant.

"That should do it," the Doctor said and passed out.

"I don't believe it!"Ianto exclaimed. "The tremors and the readings have gone...nothing. He did it."

Doctor Stoneleigh nodded. "It never got past one on the scale, barely a shiver. He saved the day. Now we have another problem, do we leave him free or put him back?"

"You might want to leave me free, I can trace the Artron energy. But I need the TARDIS," the Doctor said from the floor.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Jack," Gwen said. "You should let me go, just in case."<p>

"No, you're still not right. We don't know what that poison or old golden eyes did to you. Besides, I need someone to watch the shop. We'll be okay."

Gwen sighed. "Be careful Jack, just because he seems okay, doesn't mean he is."

Jack smiled and stepped inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor was busy showing her off to Doctor Stoneleigh and looked up when Jack shut the door.

"Right then, off we go!" he cried and pulled a lever.

After what seemed only moments there was the familiar thump of the TARDIS landing and the Doctor was down the ramp and flinging open the door.

He stepped outside and was followed more cautiously by Jack and Doctor Stoneleigh and lastly Ianto.

"Welcome to the Sahara!" the Doctor cried.


	10. Chapter 10

"The signal is coming from the middle of the Sahara?" Jack said.

The Doctor gave him a 'don't be stupid' look from behind his shades. "If it was that simple, you humans would have solved it by now."

Jack did a double-take at that statement and his suspicions began to rise to the surface again.

"Okay, since use 'humans' don't seem to have a clue, why don't you tell us oh wise and mighty one."

The Doctor didn't answer; he was scanning the endless sand as if looking for something.

"There," he said.

Jack looked again...there was that hint of arrogance again. He moved over to Ianto and said quietly.

"Be on your toes, don't let him get out of sight."

Ianto's eye widened but he nodded once and moved imperceptibly closer to the Doctor.

They walked for a good hour when Jack joined the Doctor, who was leading them up another dune. "Doctor, we can't keep walking, this heat is going to kill us."

The Doctor turned. "That's why I've brought you here," he said as they topped the dune.

Jack looked down and there was one of the miracles of the desert, an oasis and right by the water a Bedouin camp.

It came as no surprise that the Doctor spoke fluent Arabic and they were soon ensconced in a tent of their own and had been well fed and they were now settling down for the night.

Jack kept a wary eye on the Doctor as he stood on top of the dune; not that there was snowballs chance in hell that if the Doctor or god forbid whatever had inhabited him were to take off.

* * *

><p>The Doctor smiled and looked down and saw Jack watching him. Had Jack forgotten how good his hearing was or how good his acting was?<p>

Oh he knew what had happened and part of him was signing with joy; he thought he was never going to see her again and had even allowed himself to have feelings for someone else.

Yes, he still loved Rose Tyler but oh...this woman, she had set his soul on fire that night so long ago and those nights after in their rare meetings as he'd travelled. He wished fervently some nights that he had met her long ago and not in his present regeneration.

Now the joy at seeing her again was tempered by the fact that with her came the less than welcome presence of those he thought he'd banished that day and the memories of the day he of the battle and the night before he'd lost her for nearly five hundred years.

* * *

><p><em>The army was spread out on the city side of the Euphrates and the sound of thirty-thousand men straightening filled the air as the chariot made its way down the line.<em>

_A roar of "Enlil!" swelled as it dashed by, kicking up dust as it went._

_The chariot pulled up as it approached another chariot._

_"Well met," the king said._

_The Doctor rolled his eyes. "How many times...?"_

_"Get used to it. If we win this day they'll probably build a temple to you. But tell me Doctor, do you trust this Ninlil, she did turn against her own."_

_"With my life."_

_The Doctor looked towards the horizon. "They're coming."_

* * *

><p><em>Blood covered his armour and stained his clothes underneath and he feared it was going to stain his soul...this was killing for the sake of survival.<em>

_His chariot driver was trying to wheel the frightened team as a wall of cavalry charged towards but he was not going to make it._

_The chariot turned too sharply and overbalanced and the Doctor was thrown from it and straight into the path of the enemy._

_One of the cavalrymen saw him and let out a yell of triumph, raised his bow and aimed and then fell from his mount, an arrow in his throat._

_A roar filled the air and there was thundering of hooves as a horde of not quite humans swept onto the battlefield._

_One rider slewed to a halt and threw themselves off and ran to the still fallen Doctor and held out her hand._

_"You'll have to watch that pretty behind of yours," she smiled and hauled him up and then pulled him in for a breathless kiss. "Now, let's win this war."_

* * *

><p><em>Night came swiftly and the King's army returned to the camp, leaving what was left of the enemy to retreat.<em>

_The Doctor was not happy as his intended target Zu and his cohorts had fled the battle and left there human allies to be slaughtered._

_The entrance to his tent opened and she walked in with a bowl of boiled water and cloths and a small jar slung over her shoulder._

_"You should be resting," she chided as she cleansed a large cut on his shoulder._

_"I can't, he escaped and he'll be back."_

_"Ssh now," she said softly and kissed him._

_He tasted that enticing mixture of spice and something else on her lips and the aches of his battle wounds faded away._

_As the sound of the camp rising in the dawn filled the air she rose from their bed and dressed._

_"Don't go," he said softly._

_"I must," she said._

_"Please, he will kill you."_

_"Then if he does, it was meant to be. If this means my death then we shall meet again in another life. You and I are destined to be...we will find each other again."_

_With that she was gone and suddenly he felt bereft._

_He never saw her after that, not until..._

* * *

><p>"Doctor," Doctor Stoneleigh's voice interrupted is reverie.<p>

He looked up.

"I think you should see this."

The Doctor stood up and what he saw wasn't good. He said one word, the one word that meant things were getting dangerous.

"Run!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here's a revelation...not a revelation too far I hope**_

The sound was incredible and frightening; the beat myriad wings as the swarm flowed over the dune.

"What the hell are they!" Doctor Stoneleigh yelled as they raced down the dune.

"Scarab beetles!" the Doctor yelled back. "When they swarm they eat anything in their path!"

The camp was in turmoil as they reached it and the Doctor scooped up a small child.

"Everybody get inside, what they don't see they won't eat!" he yelled.

He pushed the screaming child into Doctor Stoneleigh's arms and ran back towards the advancing swarm but he already knew it was too late.

There was only one thing he could and for that he had to make himself a tastier morsel.

Wasting no time he ripped open the sleeve of his jacket and placed the sonic against the skin and drew it across. Blood flowed and spilled onto the sand and the mass of death paused.

The Doctor turned and ran, blood leaving an unresistable trail and the beetles moved as one.

* * *

><p>Jack had been watching the Doctor but had gone back into the tent when Doctor Stoneleigh said he would take over.<p>

He'd just closed his eyes when he heard it and it was something he heard only once before and it was the sound of death.

He dashed from the tent yelling at Ianto to move his ass.

They both skidded to a halt when they saw a mass of moving darkness swerve away from the camp and towards a fleeing figure.

He couldn't see who it was in the confusion and the dark, but whoever it was; they were sacrificing themselves to save the rest of the camp.

He scanned the still panicking camp for the Doctor and couldn't see him and it dawned on him who that fleeing figure was.

"Ianto!" he yelled and began running in the direction of the mass of beetles. He could hear Ianto behind him and pushed harder...the Doctor and the beetles had a too large a head start on them.

He could no longer see either the Doctor or the swarm of beetles and that was not a good thing and the thought of the Doctor being devoured made his insides curdle.

As he approached a large dune he heard it and it wasn't the sound of someone being eaten...it sounded like something vibrating.

He began clambering up the dune but only got halfway when a wall of sound hit him and he tumbled to the bottom and joined Ianto at the bottom.

* * *

><p>The Doctor knew where he wanted to lead the beetles but he was out of time.<p>

He was standing on top of a large dune and the beetles were advancing at speed; he was going to be eaten and it would be painful and not quick.

He closed his eyes and waited and then the ground began to vibrate under his feet and the sand began shifting under his feet; the dune, it was collapsing...the beetles they were collapsing the dune to get to him.

He began to slip and slide uncontrollably and would have fallen into the mass of jaws if a hand had not caught him.

He had no time to see the owner of the hand as his head exploded with a wall of sound and the mass of beetles exploded.

"You know," a female voice said. "I should get paid for the amount of times I've saved your skinny behind."

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked up in surprise and saw a face that he had seen briefly back at Torchwood.<p>

"Hello," she said and pulled the Doctor to his feet and before he could say anything kissed him.

The camp was still in disarray when the Doctor and his companion walked into it. They only got a few yards when one angry Jack Harkness confronted them, gun in hand.

"Get the hell away from him!" he snarled and pointed the gun at the woman.

The Doctor stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing Doctor?" Jack said. "She attacked you."

The Doctor shook his head. "No Jack, she made me remember, remember who I was."

Jack frowned but didn't lower his weapon.

The woman moved from behind the Doctor and stepped forward. "You should not fear me. I mean him or you no harm."

She went to move forward again when a shot rang out and she collapsed to the sand.

"No!" the Doctor cried and fell to the floor next to the woman, who was bleeding from the shoulder.

Jack whirled and saw Ianto, gun still smoking, face set in a grim mask.

* * *

><p>The Doctor lay the woman on the bed and cut away her bloody tunic and scowled at the injury.<p>

The tent-flap opened but the Doctor didn't turn to see who it was, but when the person spoke he turned then.

"Stay away from me!" he snarled at Ianto, who saw sense and retreated.

The Doctor turned back to treating the woman who was beginning to stir and opened her eyes.

The Doctor smiled and put a hand on her face.

"Don't move, I have to remove the bullet and it will hurt."

The woman nodded.

She only let out a soft cry and he cut through flesh and she trembled but was silent as he dug the bullet from her shoulder and pulled it free.

He quickly cleaned and bandaged the wound and then sat down beside her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said. "He was doing what a loyal friend should and do not blame him. I know your temper, be kind."

"Ssh now, get some rest," the Doctor said and kissed her gently on the lips. "My beautiful lady of the sky."

She smiled at that. "My lord of the stars," she replied and closed her eyes.

The Doctor left her then and picked up the bowl of bloody water and stepped out of the tent.

* * *

><p>Jack had been waiting for the Doctor to come out of the tent. He'd seen Ianto almost but not quite run from it almost thirty minutes ago.<p>

He was itching to confront the Doctor about what he was doing protecting someone who Jack thought was attacking him and what he meant by her making him remember.

He moved when he saw the Doctor emerge from the tent and throw away a bowl of water and walk towards the edge of the camp.

Jack ran after him and caught him by his arm.

"We have to talk."

The Doctor wrenched free of his grip. "We have nothing to talk about," he said and continued walking.

Jack grabbed his arm again and this time it earned him a look reserved for criminals and tyrants.

"Yes, we do!" he spat.

The Doctor rounded on him. "I have nothing to say to you, your pet shot her!"

Jack was taken aback...the Doctor had never spoken about any of his team like that...ever.

"I would have if you hadn't got in my way. She tried to kill you back in the Hub!"

"No, she made me remember, remember who she was...is to me!"

"Then who the hell is she!"

"She was, is the most important person in my lives...she's my lover."


	12. Chapter 12

Jack sat next to the Doctor and stared out at the water, the sound of the camp being righted drifted across it.

"So, your lover, she has a name?" Jack asked, trying to sound more casual than he felt.

He'd just been thrown one huge curveball...a whole part of the Doctor's life had just opened up to him. It wasn't that he thought the Doctor was a novice with women, it was just he thought his only love was Rose and there was no-one else, not in this regeneration.

"She goes by many names...but she likes Ninlil," the Doctor said.

"Why didn't you tell me," he blurted out.

This earned him a sharp look. "Does my private life have to be like an open book?"

"Sorry, but you could have trusted me."

"Then your life would have been in danger as would those of the ones you love. Even I kept her from myself for the last thousand odd years, locked away, in here," the Doctor tapped his head.

He saw the look on Jack's face at the amount of years. "That's Earth years, for her that is. For me it's been a lot less."

"Well, she looks good for her age...but that's not the point. She's one of those things that have been causing these disasters isn't she, how can you trust her?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor turned to him then. "Because she's saved my life enough times for me to trust her and do you really think I would give my hearts to just anyone?"<p>

He stood then, dusted the sand off his trousers. "We'd better get back, I really don't think those beetles were a natural swarm, someone sent them and I have a good idea who and I don't want to leave Ninlil alone too long."

Jack rose too and put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "I'm sorry Ianto shot her."

The Doctor said nothing and pulled away from him and began walking back towards the camp.

They'd only gone a few yards when the Doctor stopped and visibly shuddered.

"Doctor?" Jack said and moved in front of him and what he saw frightened him.

Gone were the soulful brown eyes of his friend, replaced by the hell-lit eyes of the thing from the med-room.

"Zu," Enlil hissed and moved.

* * *

><p>Ninlil let out a deep sigh and opened hers eyes, expecting to see him. They widened when she saw it was not.<p>

"Still as traitorous after all these year," the man said leaning over her. "I can smell him on you still, you stink of him. I should have killed you long ago Ninlil."

"Zu...please, think about what you are doing. These people, they are just using you and that man, he is more twisted than you."

Zu laughed and looked round when he heard the sound of someone running and calling Enlil's name.

"He calls your name like a love sick puppy. I will kill him before this is finished and I shall have his power and you," he hissed.

He grabbed hold of her and pressed a kiss onto her lips just as the Doctor burst into the tent.

With a bellow of rage he grabbed for the man but found only empty air.

"Zu!" he bellowed.

His anger boiling over he took it out on the nearest object and it shattered into pieces.

"Zu!" he bellowed again.

* * *

><p>Ninlil had been cowering on the bed but she knew she had to move; he was beginning to lose himself to his rage.<p>

She pushed herself off the bed, ignoring the pain from her shoulder.

"Enlil!" she cried and flinched when his molten eyes were turned on her. She could see death in them...hers if she was not careful.

With courage she didn't feel she moved forward until she was only inches from a raging god.

"Enlil," she said softly. "He has gone, he did not harm me. He wishes only to enrage you and make you do something you will regret."

She reached out and touched his face just as the entrance to the tent burst open and the one called Jack Harkness barrelled in.

She felt Enlil tense under her hand and knew she'd lost him.

He pushed her away and his eyes flashed with unbidden anger. He whipped round and raised a hand and the one called Jack collapsed to his knees, gasping for air.

"Enlil, no!" she cried and pulled on his arm.

She shrank back when he hissed at her and knew that to interfere physically would be fatal.

"Enlil," she said again, softer this time. "This human is not your enemy...he is your friend."

"No human is my friend," Enlil snarled.

"No, look at him my lord...look at him."

Enlil blinked and with a hiss of frustration moved his hand and the nearest object shattered. With a growl he moved past the stricken Jack and out of the tent.

* * *

><p>Jack had no chance of keeping up with the Doctor...no the thing that was now the Doctor.<p>

He had no idea who this Zu was, but whoever it was had brought out the thing Jack still believed had possessed the Doctor.

As he approached the tent he could hear the angry roar of the Doctor and fearing for the person inside and the Doctor's safety he barrelled into the tent and within seconds found himself on his knees and being slowly strangled by an unseen hand.

He barely heard the words that were exchange between the woman and the thing that called itself Enlil.

He felt the dark edges of death claw at his mind when the pressure on his throat disappeared and he fell forward and began drawing in precious oxygen.

The woman went to move past him but he managed to grab hold of her.

"No," he choked out. "Let me."

The woman nodded and helped him up.

"Be careful Jack Harkness, he may not be the one you call the Doctor. He is Enlil and he is a god and his anger is hot."

Jack gave her a smile and stepped out of the tent.

It didn't take him long to find him...he was sitting by an abandoned camp fire and his body was wracked not by anger but by heaving sobs.

He looked up when Jack approached and he could see he was no longer the thing that had tried to kill him.

"Oh Jack...what have I done...I nearly killed you."

Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor and all he could do was let him weep.


	13. Chapter 13

Ninlil sank to the floor of the tent and let her tears fall...she couldn't do this, not knowing what was to come.

She closed her eyes and called out in her mind.

"Zu, he was here...how could he know I was here?"

"I fear his powers are growing Ninlil. Did he harm you?"

"No, but why choose me Anu...it isn't fair. Now Zu knows where he is."

"I am sorry...but it has to be done my child. We cannot fight both Zu and this human, we are not enough in number. We need Enlil to be fully awoken, the others will not follow another. War is coming child and the army must have its leader."

"But at what cost Anu. I have seen inside the Time Lord's mind, it is fragile and will easily shatter. He does not have the control over his darker side that he had...he is not the same, he has changed. "

"Ninlil, I know you have feelings for this Time Lord and it is right that you should worry for him. But he swore an oath to help if it was needed and now is that time. Stay close to him."

"I do not think his human companions will allow it. They do not trust me as the Time Lord does."

"Then you must win them over. Time is running short and the hordes grow restless."

"Yes, my lord Anu."

She sniffed back her tears and wiped her eyes...time to become the warrior she was trained to be.

* * *

><p>Jack kept a tight hold on the Doctor until his sobs ceased and he felt resistance to his embrace.<p>

The Doctor moved away from Jack and drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around them and stared into the fire.

Jack waited for him to speak, knowing that to speak first would make him clam up faster than anything; but he wasn't expecting the Doctor to say...

"You should leave and take Ianto with you."

Jack blinked. "What?"

"Take Ianto and go, get as far away as possible from me."

Jack moved closer to the Doctor but he shifted away.

"Why?"

"Because I have to do something and when I do I may not be able to stop myself from killing you or Ianto."

Jack shook his head. "I'm not that easy to kill."

The Doctor looked up then and Jack flinched when he saw a flicker of that molten light in his eyes.

"There are worse thing than death Jack Harkness."

The tone of the Doctor's voice made Jack shiver but he forced it down. "That's not you talking, that's the thing possessing you."

"You think I'm possessed," the Doctor let out a mirthless laugh. "If only. No Jack, this isn't possession."

"Then what...you can't be an ancient god?"

The Doctor said nothing but stared back into the fire.

Jack knew he wasn't going to be forthcoming so he sat in silence, waiting for the Doctor to respond.

"Oh I'm worse...far worse."

* * *

><p><strong><em>City of Eshnunna- The King's gateway to the Zagros Mountains.<em>**

_The King's army had pressed Zu's forces back to the Zagros Mountains and were driving them into the mountain passes and the caves._

_The Doctor was now riding in one of the Kings own war chariots and he was accompanied by some of the King's bodyguard, who were wearing colours that mimicked the blue of the TARDIS and their body armour was decorated with the swirls of the Doctor's language and the symbols of their own._

_The chariot pulled up as a rider approached at full tilt and slewed to a halt in front of the Doctor._

_"My Lord, the army has engaged the enemy on the plain of Esh. The King requests your presence."_

_The battle was not going well when the Doctor appeared over the rise...it was turning into mass slaughter._

_The Kings army were trying to hold their own against creatures that were not human and they were losing._

_He looked on in helpless horror, what could he do?_

_Anger began to replace his horror and he felt it building up inside him like a great storm and it began to crackle through him like static._

_He looked down at his hands and to his astonishment small sparks were crackling from them...what?_

_Then his anger overtook him and his world turned electric blue._

_Then he knew no more until he heard the roar of thousands of voices calling "Enlil!"_

_The Doctor blinked and looked down on the battlefield and saw it was devoid of anything that wasn't human._

_His bodyguards were prostrating themselves at his feet._

_"You are Enlil!"_

_It was that night that he'd walked the palace in consternation and it was that night that Ninlil had come to him and had called him her Lord and he had given his hearts to her._

* * *

><p>Jack watched the Doctor, wondering what was going through his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor suddenly standing up.<p>

"It's time to go Jack."

"Go where?"

"The Well of Sorrows."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**Enlil was also the Sumerian god of Weather.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Rated M for sexual content**_

"The Well of Sorrows...you can't!"

Both men turned at the voice.

"Ninlil...I..." the Doctor began.

"No, you can't...that place is hell," she interrupted.

The Doctor moved and took hold of her hand. "I have to. I can't remake the Tears without going there."

"But it cost you so much the last time... all that pain, the memories."

The Doctor placed a hand on Ninlil's face and said softly. "The Well demands a sacrifice."

Ninlil nodded and a tear ran down her cheek and the Doctor wiped it away with a kiss.

"I swore an Oath to your father and now I'm fulfilling it. What it costs me is not important."

It was then that Jack forced his way between the two, shoving Ninlil back.

This earned him a glare from the Doctor that would have cowed most men; but it washed over Jack and he glared back at him.

"No-one is going anywhere until both of you tell me what the hell is really going on!"

The Doctor looked past Jack and saw Ninlil shake her head and mouth. "You can't."

He narrowed his eyes and said. "When I said the Tears were a chemical solution...that wasn't exactly the truth."

The Doctor looked at Ninlil again and her eyes were wide and glistened with tears.

"The Tears came from me."

Jack stared at the Doctor and his hard glare softened. "They were literal tears."

The Doctor nodded. "That's why we have to go to the Well of Sorrows, only there can the tears be made. Still, no point in standing here arguing, we're going and it's a long way without a TARDIS."

With that the Doctor walked off in the direction of the Bedouin Patriarch's tent.

Jack turned to Ninlil. "This well, it's going to hurt him, isn't it?"

"The well demands a sacrifice," was all she said and walked after the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Ianto had watched the exchange between the Doctor and Jack and then between the Doctor and the woman and Jack from a distance.<p>

He could tell without hearing the words that once again they were going to be risking their lives and their souls once more.

He'd been monitoring the situation and there had been no more catastrophes...for the moment. It seemed UNIT were having trouble keeping a lid on the rumours of giant figures being seen and panic was starting to rise in the media.

He saw the Doctor then the woman move off and expected Jack to follow. He was surprised when Jack headed instead for him.

"Ianto, can you still access our system?"

He nodded.

"Good, see what you can find out about something called the Well of Sorrows."

Jack looked round. "Where's Doctor Stoneleigh?"

"He's treating those that got hurt when those beetle things attacked."

* * *

><p>Doctor Stoneleigh was placing the last plaster on a young boy's knee as Jack stepped into the tent.<p>

"There you go, good as new," he smiled.

The little boy said something in Arabic and ran off.

"What did he say?" Jack said.

Doctor Stoneleigh straightened and turned to Jack. "He asked when are the Djinns leaving."

"Djinns?"

"The devils, he thinks the Doctor and that woman are devils. They think they brought the scarabs with them. But that's just their superstitions, but I think we may have overstayed our welcome."

"Just as well, according to the Doctor we're leaving," Jack said and helped pack away the medical kit.

"Are we, and where are we going?"

"Into trouble."

"Ah, nothing new then."

Doctor Stoneleigh paused for a second before speaking. "This woman, Ninlil. You don't trust her?"

Jack shook his head. "Not as far as I could spit. She's being evasive and that spells trouble with a capital T."

"Then why does he trust her?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows...he just does."

"Well you know him pretty well. Does he trust someone that easy?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair in a gesture of frustration. "I thought I knew him but now...I don't think I know him at all."

"Then we will have to be wary for him," Doctor Stoneleigh said.

* * *

><p>The sun was just rising above the dunes as they broke camp.<p>

The Bedouin Patriarch had supplied them with a tent, water and food along with two camels and seemed to be glad to part ways.

Ninlil walked beside the Doctor as he led the little band out into the desert.

"How times have changed, we're the devils now."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Not the first time I've been called a devil."

"You've changed, you're a little less kind than when we first met."

"Things happen," the Doctor said and Ninlil couldn't help but catch the sadness and bitterness in the words.

"I've seen into your hearts remember, that won't wash with me."

"Like I said things happen," the Doctor said sharply and quickened his pace and left her behind.

Ninlil looked after him. "Oh my lonely lord of the skies," she said softly and followed but left him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was setting a punishing pace and as the sun hit zenith Doctor Stoneleigh moved up to walk beside the Doctor.<p>

"We have to stop soon."

"No time," the Doctor said and kept walking.

Doctor Stoneleigh stepped in front of the Doctor and forced him to stop.

"Wouldn't it be better to travel at night?"

"The desert isn't safe at night," the Doctor replied and went to push past him.

He placed a hand on the Doctor's chest. "Not all of us are blessed with superior alien biology."

"Don't I know it," the Doctor replied, the annoyance in his voice making his tone sharp.

Doctor Stoneleigh scowled. "Listen, to Captain Harkness you maybe the second coming, but to me you're just another alien that thinks we're nothing but ants to be trodden on. We can't keep this pace up, it might not kill you but it will kill those of that aren't you."

If he was expecting the Doctor to acquiesce he was mistaken.

"Then I'll leave you behind."

The coldness of the words and the flash of fire in the Doctor's eyes made Doctor Stoneleigh hesitate.

"Fine, then think of Ninlil. She may not be human but she's feeling it too, do you want her to die?"

The Doctor blinked then and the fire that had been in his eyes faded and the Doctor's demeanour changed.

"You're right...sorry. But we need to at least reach that line of dunes. After that it turns into scrub."

Doctor Stoneleigh sighed with relief. "All right, but we must rest overnight."

The Doctor nodded and slowed moved off again but at a slower pace.

* * *

><p>They made camp as the sun was starting to set and the chill of the night began to push away the heat of the day.<p>

They ate in silence and the men retired to their tent, except for the Doctor who accompanied Ninlil to hers.

Jack watched them enter the tent and only noticed Ianto when he spoke.

"Hurts doesn't it, when you realise someone you love loves someone more."

Jack looked at Ianto and saw the hurt on his face; there were a lot of bridges he would have to build when this was over.

"I found nothing on the Well of Sorrows," Ianto said.

* * *

><p>"Oh for a bath," Ninlil said as she brushed sand from her hair.<p>

"You always did like your baths," the Doctor said.

She looked over her shoulder and the Doctor's breath hitched...she really was beautiful.

"Not much chance of that here," she replied and tried to reach the clasp that held her hair but winced at the pain in her shoulder.

"Let me," the Doctor said and closed the gap between them.

As he undid the clasp he breathed in her scent. "Cinnamon."

"Mm," Ninlil said.

"Cinnamon, you smell of cinnamon. Cinnamon and all-spice so... exotic," he breathed and traced a finger across the nape of her neck, delighting at the way goose bumps appeared on her flesh.

She turned then and looked at him with those sapphire blue eyes and ran a hand across his cheek.

"You always had a way with words. They should have called you Nabu."

"My Lady of the Air," the Doctor sighed and his eyes flashed golden.

"Please," she whispered and put a finger to his lips. "Just this once make love to me as you."

The Doctor shivered and his eyes returned to their deep soulful brown.

As he laid her on the bed he said. "Then tell me your true name."

She smiled and whispered in his ear.

"My lady," he sighed and kissed his way down her neck until he found her breast.

She arched her back as he danced his tongue across it and she writhed as he moved further down and he reached her very centre...these human bodies held so much pleasure.

Her writhing increased the heat of his want and he moved away from her core and with a snarl of pure lust he moved up and his eyes, his wonderful dark eyes, full of the universe stared into hers as he entered her.

They lay sated, allowing the soft breeze that blew through the tent to cool their bodies.

"Tomorrow we reach the Valley of Lost Souls," Ninlil said. "We should rest; your human friends will need us."

* * *

><p>Jack sat by the fire as it was his turn on the watch and he had heard the sounds coming from the other tent and his mind was in turmoil.<p>

If he spoke to the Doctor of his mistrust of Ninlil he could drive the Doctor away, but if he said nothing was he guilty of letting the Doctor walk into unknown danger.

So he would bide his time and if she made one false step he would be there.

The morning came too quickly and they eat a cold breakfast and packed away the tents.

The Doctor approached Jack and started helping him pack away.

"I need you to listen carefully Jack, the place we're going to now it's a cursed place and is not for humans. There are things in there that can drive you insane and make you do thing you never dream of. It's not so bad for me and Ninlil and maybe you but Ianto and Doctor Stoneleigh are vulnerable. I will watch you all but in the Valley of Lost Souls no-one can escape its effects."

They days travel went better than the last as the Doctor wasn't pushing them and they made camp once more as the night closed in.

They were sitting around the fire when they heard it...it was the sound of a tortured soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Nabu_- Mesopotamian god of writing. He was very wise, and was praised for his writing ability


	15. Chapter 15

"Don't listen to it," the Doctor said and continued sipping his tea.

"That's someone calling for help." Ianto said.

"No it's not," the Doctor said. "Ignore it."

"But they could be hurt," Ianto said.

"I said ignore it!" the Doctor snapped and threw the rest of his tea into the fire.

Ianto looked at Jack. "You can hear it, that's someone in distress. If you won't help, then I will."

Ianto rose and began to move away from the fire.

But he was stopped by the Doctor who grabbed hold of his face with one hand. "It is nobody...it is death."

"But..."Ianto started to say but was cut off by the Doctor.

"Listen again Ianto Jones, it is nobody...listen!"

Ianto eyes widened and he swallowed.

The Doctor looked into his eyes and then let go.

Ianto staggered back and sat down heavily.

"You are nobody!" the Doctor yelled in the direction of the howls. "You hear me, you are nobody!"

The howls turned to screeches and then faded away.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that!" Doctor Stoneleigh said.<p>

"The dead searching for the warmth of the living," Ninlil answered as she walked over to the Doctor who was still looking in the direction of the now ceased screeches and was trembling.

"Peace my lord," she whispered. "Come, sit by the fire, its cold."

She ignored the still shocked Ianto and guided the Doctor back to the fire.

Once he was settled she said to Jack. "May I speak with you?"

Jack looked at the Doctor and Ianto and then followed Ninlil.

Ninlil was busy mixing some sort of powder when he entered her tent and his suspicions rose to the surface.

"It's not poison," she said as if picking up on his feelings. "It's a sleeping draught for your friends if they wish to take it. It will help dull the temptations of the Lost."

Jack watched as she mixed powders and added a dark coloured liquid.

"I know you do not trust me Jack Harkness and I know that you have feelings for my lord. But please believe me, I would never hurt that man and I have no wish to see him hurt."

"Then why are you letting go to a place which will cause him pain?"

"Because unlike you Jack Harkness, I can see beyond what my heart tells me. Sometimes you must sacrifice what you love for the greater good."

Before Jack could reply she moved past him and out of the tent.

* * *

><p>The night was filled with the howls and screeches of frustrated things, but the humans in the camp slept albeit fitfully.<p>

The Doctor was standing on a small incline, listening to the voices that were trying to entice him into their cold embrace.

Tomorrow they would enter the Valley and many trials would begin and the path ahead of them would take them into unknown paths.

He shivered when a blast of cold air coiled round him like a snake.

"Hello Zu," he said.

* * *

><p>Zu solidified and stood next to the Doctor.<p>

"Enlil or is it still Time Lord?" he said.

The Doctor turned and let just a little flash of fire enter his eyes. "What do you think?"

Zu raised an eyebrow. "Intriguing, you don't have all your powers yet. Perhaps I should finish this now."

This time the Doctor's eye became molten and the air around him shimmered with heat. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Zu raised his other eyebrow and took a step back. "Perhaps now is not the time for open battle. I'm sure your precious Ninlil would take your side and I'd rather not fight on two fronts."

"What do you want, Zu? I'm sure you didn't come here for small talk."

"No, I came here to offer you a deal, a way out."

The Doctor let out a short laugh. "What can you possibly have that I want...apart from Ninlil of course?"

Zu ignored the deliberate jibe. "You are going to the Well of Sorrows to make more Tears. Let me offer you something other than the pain it will cause you. Do you want to know how we escaped the Tears?"

The Doctor said nothing but Zu could tell he was curious.

"A human...yes a human found a way to break the seal. He has such power and he is willing to share it with us, and I am willing to share it with you. We should rule this planet, not weak minded simians."

"Is that what you offer me Zu? Did you learn nothing? Why would I want the power a human can give me?"

"Then you refuse my offer?"

"There will be no share of power," the Doctor said and his eyes began brighten further and a crackle of static began to fill the air.

Zu scowled. "Then next time it will be no quarter given."

"No quarter expected," the Doctor replied and watched with disinterest as Zu faded.

The Doctor once again looked out into the night and listened to the howls and the screeches of dead things calling for him.

He scowled and walked down the incline and into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The morning came as a blessed relief and Jack was grudgingly grateful to Ninlil as both Ianto and Doctor Stoneleigh had slept through the night.<p>

There was still a fresh feel to the air as the sun had yet to rise fully. He saw that the fire was already alight and there was a pot of water boiling for tea.

He looked round to see if the Doctor or Ninlil were around but their tent was still closed. He chided himself when he felt a spike of jealousy...who was he to tell the Doctor who he could love?

He turned when he heard someone; it was Ninlil and she looked worried.

"Have you seen Enlil...the Doctor this morning. He did not return to our tent last night."

A frisson of worry bit at Jack's heart.

"Perhaps he was watching out for those things...they were pretty close to the camp."

"Perhaps, but I fear something has occurred."

"If he's hurt because of you," Jack threatened.

She shot him a glance that told him she was no gentle maiden. "I would never harm him, keep your jealousy to yourself human."

Jack said nothing, he looked around and saw footprints that went off and up the small hill they had camped behind.

He followed them and Ninlil followed him.

They both stopped at the top and Ninlil let out a short gasp.

"I know where he's gone."

Jack feared the words that she would speak.

"He's gone into the Valley of the Lost Souls."


	16. Chapter 16

Jack looked down at the ground again and frowned. "There are two sets of footprints, someone else was with him."

Ninlil looked down. "But there is only one set going down the incline and the other footsteps go nowhere. If someone was here then they were not human."

She knelt down and placed her hand over the set of footprints and closed her eyes.

Jack watched, curious as to what she was doing.

He was startled when she opened her eyes and they were glowing.

"Zu," she hissed. "He was here."

Jack scowled. "And this Zu is?"

"Someone who you do not wish to meet."

She stood up and began to move down the incline but Jack grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, not until you explain."

Ninlil glared at him. "This is not the time human, your god is alone and without his full powers!"

Jack pulled his head back. "My god? He's not my god...he's the Doctor and when this is finished I will personally find a way of sucking your boyfriend out of him!"

Ninlil went to say something but decided against it. "We should not be arguing. If he has gone into the Valley without our help, he is in trouble."

Jack let go of Ninlil's arm and let out a breath. "Fine, but when we find him both you him and me are having words."

She nodded and continued her descent of the incline. She stopped and looked around her.

"What?" Jack said.

"He has not gone to the Valley, he is out there somewhere," she said and looked in the direction of the scrub.

"Then we better find him," Jack said.

* * *

><p>He'd realised his mistake too late as he chased the last of the Lost; not expecting it to turn on him and solidify and attack.<p>

Now he was lying face up in the heat of the rising sun and he knew he was going to die and not even the power he now had would save him...heat plus injury would see to that.

Perhaps it was time...time for old gods and an old Time Lord to pass; let the Universe decide its own destiny.

He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

What he wasn't expecting was a voice. "You know, you look more like a boar on a spit than a god."

He opened his eyes and saw a pair of kindly but ancient eyes looking down at him.

"Anu," he croaked.

"Doctor," Anu answered and poured water into a small cup and placed he cup to the Doctor's lips.

The Doctor drank greedily and coughed violently. "Thank you," he gasped.

Anu smiled. "You had to go chasing ghosts...the Lost have marked you and you will suffer."

Anu looked up. "You must fight the demons that will come, fight and live. Remember your oath Time Lord...the Well waits for you."

Before the Doctor could speak Anu had faded away and he could hear the distant sound of a camel.

* * *

><p>Ianto was the first to spot something different amongst the sand and scrub. He put his field-glasses to his eyes and when he was sure of what he saw he lowered them and shouted.<p>

"I found him!"

The sound of hurried footsteps told him that the others had turned and were hurrying towards him.

He looked when Jack stopped beside him.

"Where?"

Ianto pointed and let Jack use his glasses.

Jack's eyebrows went up and with a word he dropped the field glasses and began to run.

Jack reached the Doctor in a matter of minutes; 51st Century genetics had their advantages.

He dropped to his knees and took in the already blistering face of the Doctor. He took out his own water bottle and whipped off his neckerchief, soaked it in water and gently placed it on the Doctor's face.

It elicited a small groan from him and Jack' heart beat a little less wildly, knowing that he was alive.

He smiled as the Doctor opened his eyes but only until they were narrow slits.

"Hello," Jack said.

The Doctor didn't reply and his eyes slid shut again.

Jack heard the other approaching and was joined by Doctor Stoneleigh and Ninlil.

"Get him out of this heat," Doctor Stoneleigh said.

"Make camp, "Jack said and Ianto nodded and moved off to start putting up a tent.

Doctor Stoneleigh poured the contents of his water bottle over the length of the Doctor's body.

"Keep him as cool as possible. These blisters are bad and it looks like he could have broken something. I need to examine him properly."

Ninlil rummaged round in her bag and produced a small pot.

Both Jack and Doctor Stoneleigh eyed it and her suspiciously.

She sighed. "It's a salve, for the blisters and it will help keep him cool. Here, you do it if you don't trust me."

She threw the pot at Jack and moved off to help Ianto with the tent.

Jack sniffed the contents; it smelled like mint. He dipped a finger in it and it felt cold to his touch and tingled slightly but nothing else.

He scooped out a handful and gently covered the Doctor's blistered face and was pleased to hear the Doctor sigh and was delighted to see the blister start to fade.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes the tent was up and between then Ianto, Jack and Doctor Stoneleigh had moved the Doctor inside.<p>

In silence they undressed him and Doctor Stoneleigh felt every inch and only when he'd finished did he speak.

"Lucky fella, there's bruising, cuts and they look like claw marks. I'm guessing here but it looks like he had a run in with a big cat."

"No, not a wild cat, one of the Lost," Ninlil said as she stepped inside the tent.

"Excuse me?" Doctor Stoneleigh said. "How can something dead do that?"

"The dead have claws and I can smell it...the smell of Death."

"I can't smell anything," Jack said.

Ninlil let out a short laugh. "That's because you are only human. He reeks of it, they have marked him."

* * *

><p>Jack didn't like the sound of that, it sounded final and fatal.<p>

"What do mean marked?"

Ninlil moved over to the Doctor and placed hand on his head and absently stroke it. "You have heard of a creature called a Komodo Dragon and how it kills it prey. That is how the Lost kill their victims, they inject them with their poison."

"Is there an antidote?" Doctor Stoneleigh asked.

Ninlil smiled sadly. "There is no antidote to the mark of the Lost."

Jack paled. "He's going to die?"

"No, but you will wish it for him. The venom of the Lost does not poison the body...it poisons the mind."


	17. Chapter 17

Ianto looked up from the fire at the tortured cry that emanated from the tent. He'd tried to close his ears but it had been going on for hours now.

"How much longer?" he said to Doctor Stoneleigh who was sitting opposite.

"I don't know, it's not something I've had experience with, but if I was guessing, he's having the equivalent of a psychotic break."

"How can a poison do that?"

"I think this poison must be similar to LSD and the Doctor's having a really bad trip."

They both looked over at the tent as another cry rent the air.

"It must be hell in there," Ianto said.

* * *

><p>Jack was trying to hold the Doctor down...dear god he was strong.<p>

"Hold him still!" Ninlil was yelling at him.

"I'm trying," Jack replied through gritted teeth.

Ninlil managed to grab the Doctor's jaw and forced his mouth open. She poured more of the sleeping draught into his mouth and managed to shut it and pinch the Doctor's nose, forcing him to swallow.

The second she let go he let loose with a torrent of abuse in his own language.

Ninlil paled but kept her place until the Doctor and calmed into a restless sleep.

"The draught is becoming less effective. Soon it will not work at all," she said and sank to the floor, exhaustion overtaking her.

Jack released his hold on the Doctor and sat down next to her.

"How much longer, he can't take much more."

"If he were human, the Lost would have another within their ranks, but his is a Time Lord and he is fighting it."

Jack looked at Ninlil and for the first time saw the lines of worry and exhaustion on her face.

"You really care for him?"

She smiled. "More than I do for my own life, as do you I suspect."

"Yeah, he does that," he said, returning her tired smile. "So, your people, are you really gods?"

Ninlil laughed then. "Did I really say that...that was really arrogant of me and he would chide me for it."

The Doctor shifted in his sleep and let out another string of words that Jack didn't understand.

Ninlil rose wearily and sat down on the bed and brushed sweat darkened hair from the Doctor's face.

"Ssh now, my lord of the stars, the demons cannot harm you."

The Doctor whimpered and let out a breathy "Ninlil."

She returned to the floor and rested against the central pole.

"Why do call him that?" Jack asked.

She smiled again and the weariness left her face and Jack could see why he'd called her his Beautiful Lady.

"It's one of the meaning of his name, or how it translates into ancient Mesopotamian. I call him it for another reason...he is a Time Lord after all."

"So, you are alien then?"

"Not quite, I'm closer to human. My ancestors were alien but as with all species we adapt and evolve and I'm as far removed from my ancestors as you are from the first creature to crawl from the primordial soup. But you can talk, you are not from here either and you are not an ordinary human."

"You got me. I'm from the 51st century and I guess since you probably know...I can't die."

Ninlil wasn't surprised by it as most people were. She just nodded her head.

"I thought as much and forgive me but when I looked at you, you felt wrong."

* * *

><p>Jack shifted then and looked over at the Doctor.<p>

"It must have been hard for you...loving him as you do, knowing how it makes him feel to have you near him," Ninlil said softly.

Jack said nothing and watched the Doctor's chest rise and fall.

"He does love you Jack Harkness, that much I have seen in his hearts. But he fears that you will reject him if voices it. Such loneliness, even I cannot lighten the void of his despair."

She rose and checked the Doctor again.

"I think the worse maybe over. I must rest, I will need my strength for what is to come, as will he."

She bade Jack goodnight and slipped out of the tent.

Jack pushed himself of the floor and lay down next to the Doctor and pulled him into his arms, Ninlil's words swirling in his mind.

He loves me...this impossible, incredible and mystical being loved him.

"Oh Doctor, I would never reject you. If there's room in your hearts for me...let me in."

The Doctor sighed and shifted and his breathing become slower and deeper and Jack knew that he was finally sleeping peacefully and he closed his own eyes and was soon asleep.

* * *

><p>The Doctor's mind had been full of nightmarish creatures, all of them calling his name.<p>

Their voices had burnt through him like wildfire and he had screamed back at them to leave him alone.

Somewhere amidst the howls of those clamouring for his soul he heard gentle voices that were like ice on a hot day.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking into the sea blue eyes of Jack.

"Jack," he said.

What he didn't expect was the kiss that Jack planted on his lips.

"J-a-a-c-k," he drawled disapproval strong in his voice.

Jack grinned and got off the bed. "I'm just glad you're okay."

The Doctor moved and let out a groan.

"Well, alive at least." Then he sobered. "Don't run off like that again. I don't want to lose you."

The Doctor lay back, letting his aching muscles relax. "I'm sorry," he said and tried to stifle a yawn.

Jack smiled again. "Just don't do it again," but found he was talking to a sleeping Time Lord.

Suddenly he felt the forty-eight hours he'd gone without sleep and tiredness and fell into a chair.

It was the last sleep any of them would get for a long time.

* * *

><p>The sun was just rising as the Doctor stepped out of the tent. He shivered in the early morning air.<p>

The first person he saw was Ninlil and she graced him with a smile that made his insides quiver.

"My Lord, I am glad the Lost do not have your soul. But if you ever do such a foolish thing again, I will stake you out and give the Lost directions."

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow and gave her a lop-sided smile.

"Yes, my Lady," he said and bowed.

"Ahem," a voice said from behind. "Unless you're forgetting..."

They both turned and saw Jack with a half packed camel.

"Quite right," the Doctor said.

They walked for what seemed hours before the Doctor and Ninlil stopped.

"We're here," the Doctor said.

"Well if there's Valley, I can't see it," Doctor Stoneleigh said.

"Look again," said Ninlil.

Jack, Ianto and Doctor Stoneleigh looked out at the scrub again and blinked.

There in front of them was something that wasn't there before.

"Welcome to the Valley of the Lost."


	18. Chapter 18

Jack still couldn't believe that he hadn't seen the huge set of cliffs in front of him.

"How the..."

He was cut-off by the Doctor.

"See with your mind, not your eyes. This place isn't on any map, not even one of yours Jack"

The Doctor turned and faced the group. "What you see, hear and feel in this place will seem as real to you as the sun on your face. But it's not, the shadows hold only madness or death, plain and simple. I will lead and Ninlil will be at the back."

Jack went to protest but the Doctor raised his hand to stop him. "No argument, no I can't die so I should go first. That's how it's going to be...deal with it. Take only what we need, we'll travel light and fast."

They seemed to be going at break- neck speed; the Doctor was setting a punishing pace.

But no-one complained as they all felt uneasy as they traversed between the huge cliffs.

It was only when the sun was setting did the Doctor slow and seemed to be searching for somewhere to camp.

They'd only brought one tent and the place the Doctor chose to camp wasn't exactly flat ground.

The tent was squeezed between a large boulder and what looked like a muddy pool.

"Covering our backs," was all the Doctor would say.

* * *

><p>The first howls started just as the sun disappeared below the horizon.<p>

Everyone in the tent was skittish and the tension was almost visible.

Jack was the first to speak. "So Doctor, why don't you tell us how you met this beautiful lady?"

The Doctor smiled, realising that he was trying to distract them from the howls outside.

He was about to speak when the howls suddenly stopped.

"Have they given up?" Doctor Stoneleigh said.

Ninlil and the Doctor looked at each other.

The Doctor got up and let out a long breath.

"No, it means something worse has scared them away. Jack,a word outside ."

* * *

><p>They stepped out of the tent and the Doctor turned to Jack.<p>

"Do you trust me Jack?" he said.

Jack blinked. "Of course."

"Are you sure, a lot has happened."

"You're still you, you haven't gone all Exorcist for a while."

"I'm not possessed," the Doctor said. "I'm just more in control."

As if to prove his point the Doctor's eyes glowed golden for a few seconds.

Jack took a step back, his hand going to his weapon.

The Doctor sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you, relax."

Jack took his hand away from his holster but still remained tense.

"I'll need your help. Whatever scared the Lost away is out there and if it scared the Lost, then it's bad. Keep your wits about you Jack, some things here are all tooth and claw."

Jack stepped back closer to the Doctor and looked into the Doctor's eyes. "Why won't you tell me what's really going on?"

The Doctor held Jack's gaze for only second before looking away. "Go back to the tent, try and rest. The nights are long here."

Jack's heart sank; yet again the Doctor refused to open up to him, once again he felt like he was outside a very large loop.

Saying nothing he nodded and went back inside.

* * *

><p>It seemed like only minutes that he found himself being shaken awake.<p>

It was the Doctor and he was holding a finger to his lips.

Then Jack heard it, the footfalls of something outside the tent and then something made snuffling noises.

The noise woke the others and the snuffling stopped when they moved.

The footfalls moved towards the entrance to the tent and they all froze when the curtain moved.

The snuffling began again but there was nothing to see.

Ianto was nearest to the entrance and he froze in undisguised fear as he felt something touch his foot.

He glanced over at Jack and the Docotr who were also frozen in one place.

He could see panic in Jack's eyes, but in the Doctor's he could see something else.

They were saying...keep still, show no fear...calm.

Whatever it was let out a growl and the tent-flap moved again.

Nobody moved, ears straining for the slightest sound.

"I think it's..." Doctor Stoneleigh began to say.

A roar filled the air and the tent moved and the sound of material ripping rent the air.

Three long gashes appeared in the side of the tent, right next to Ninlil who let out a cry of terror.

"Enlil!" she screamed as something physically pulled her from the tent.

"No!" the Doctor cried and went to move when the whole tent shifted as if swiped by a huge unseen tail.

He heard Ninlil's scream again but darkness over came him and her screams were cut off.


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter opens up another can of unwelcome worms and Jack discovers more about the Doctor than he wishes too. I hope this isn't a step too far as it isn't cannon but is of my own making.**

* * *

><p>Jack came round with a start and for a few seconds he looked round in disorientation.<p>

He was unsure of what had happened and then he heard it...a woman's scream and the roar of something in the distance...Ninlil!

He looked round and saw Ianto and Doctor Stoneleigh, both still unconscious...but there was no sign of the Doctor.

Then he heard a different sound, one he'd heard only once before...the sound of an enraged Time Lord.

Indecision wracked him, could he leave the other two or should he go and help the Doctor?

Another roar mixed with Ninlil's scream made up his mind.

* * *

><p>The Doctor came to with the sound of Ninlil's scream searing through his mind.<p>

Rage and fear welled up inside him and with a snarl he let the power within him flow through him.

His eyes flared and became molten pools of sure death for whatever had taken his love.

Without even a glance at the unconscious humans he strode of into the darkness...no longer just a Time Lord; he was all vengeful god.

* * *

><p>Ninlil let out another terrified scream as she was dragged across the desert floor. It didn't help that she couldn't see what was dragging her. But what she did know was that it would probably consume her when it reached wherever its lair was.<p>

She'd tried to struggle but whatever it was had just taken a tighter hold on her and now she was beginning to lose the feeling in her leg.

She said a silent goodbye to her father and to her beloved Enlil and allowed the creature to drag her to her death.

She gave up on any hope of rescue; it wasn't the fate she was expecting, but it was fate.

Then she heard a roar of anger that didn't come from whatever was dragging her and her heart soared as she knew who it was.

The creature stopped and with a roar of its own dropped her and the ground vibrated as it moved towards the angry roar that had come out of the dark.

Ninlil wanted to move but she couldn't, her leg still numb for the creatures grip...her brave Time Lord was going to meet whatever the thing was head on.

* * *

><p>Jack was running...running and trying to listen out for the direction the Doctor was going.<p>

He'd heard the roar of the creature and then he'd heard the roar that came in answer...that definitely didn't come from the creature; it was to near for that.

It could only have come from one source.

"Oh no," he said and ran faster.

* * *

><p>The Doctor or rather Enlil as he was right now stopped when he heard the heavy footfalls coming closer.<p>

He could smell the creature before it was anywhere near him...he knew that smell.

It was Grevax...a mindless scavenger without the intelligence to hunt out prey on its own and it didn't have the ability to be invisible.

His eyes narrowed, someone else had to have brought it here.

With a growl he waited until the Grevax was with a few feet of him and raised his hand.

Sparks of blue static brightened the dark of the night and a shape began to appear in front of him.

It was huge and it was as ugly as it smelt. It let out a cross between a whine and a yelp as it fell to its knees in front of the Doctor/Enlil.

"Who is your master?" he snarled and looked deep into the creature's mind; such as it was.

He saw an image forming and as he recognised it he let out a low growl...Namtar!

He ignored the Grevax and roared out into the night. "Traitor, you are no longer my son. Show yourself!"

A figure walked out of the darkness and stopped a short distance away.

"My mother always said it was a mistake to lay with you Father. She said I had the blood of a demon in me."

"Your mother would have lain with Zu if it meant she could gain power," the Doctor/ Enlil replied. "Where is Ninlil?"

"Alive, unfortunately, but not for long. The Lost are returning."

The Doctor/Enlil snarled and raised a hand. "I should have let Anu kill you at birth."

Light flashed from his hand and struck the ground only inches from Namtar, who flinched.

"Do you think all these years away have made my powers weak," the Doctor/Enlil growled and raised his hand again and the crackle of energy filled the air.

He was about to let loose with another bolt of energy when someone barrelled into him with a cry of "No!"

Namtar took his chance and as he faded, he hissed. "My mother shall here of this."

* * *

><p>Jack had skidded to a halt when he had seen the huge creature that had appeared out of nowhere.<p>

He could only watch and listen as it fell to its knees before the Doctor and the Doctor snarled a question at it.

He still couldn't move when he heard the Doctor snarl a name and then roar out into the darkness.

He couldn't breathe when someone appeared out of the darkness; someone who looked so much like the Doctor it stunned him.

The words that were exchange only added to his shock...a son!

He only moved when the first bolt of energy hit the ground at the feet of the other figure the Doctor had called Namtar.

When he saw the Doctor raise his hand again, he knew what he was going to do and he couldn't let him do that.

With a bellowed "No!" he spurred himself into action and barrelled into the Doctor.

They landed in a heap on the floor and both were up at the same time.

Jack found himself facing not an angry Time Lord but an angry god!

"You have interfered enough," the Doctor/Enlil snarled and raised his hand, energy sparking from it.

"Time for you to die."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

**Namtar** was a hellish god of death. He was the son of **Enlil **and **Ereshkigal** and was considered responsible for diseases and pests. It was said that he commanded sixty diseases in the form of demons that could penetrate different parts of the human body.

**Ereshkigal- ** "great lady under earth" was the goddess of underworld, the land of the dead.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack felt his blood go cold as he stared at the Doctor...no not the Doctor, an angry Time Lord with the powers of a god.

For the first time he was unsure as to whether he would come back to life after this; the sparks that were crackling from the Doctor's hand seemed to hiss a final death at him.

The Doctor raised his hand and the look on the Doctor's face was one that Jack didn't like.

It was full of contempt and an arrogance the Doctor would never show.

He closed his eyes and waited for the pain that was going to come and when it didn't he opened them in surprise.

The Doctor was still standing there, hand raised, death still hissing at Jack.

But the look on the Doctor's face had changed; there seemed to be an internal war going on and it showed in the lines of strain on the Doctor's face and the sweat that was coating his forehead.

Jack stayed completely still, acutely aware that any false move could swing the Doctor either way.

He could see the Doctor was trembling now and Jack could only guess at the war that was raging inside the Time Lord's mind.

The light flashed brighter of the Doctor's eyes.

"No!" he cried and whirled round and the night was lit up by blinding blue light.

Jack was there in an instant when the Doctor fell to his knees.

"Stay away from me!" the Doctor cried and scrambled away from Jack, his eyes still ablaze with molten fire, energy still crackling from his hand.

Jack persisted and moved again and the Doctor moved again.

"Stay away Jack!"

Jack shook his head and closed the gap. He ignored the Doctor's repeated warning and when the Doctor tried to move again, he grabbed him round the waist and pulled him towards him.

The pain from the energy was intense but he still didn't let go.

The Doctor struggled in his arms, repeating the plea for him to stay away.

"No," Jack said and held him tighter despite the feeling that his insides were being set alight.

They stayed like that for what Jack thought was forever until he felt the Doctor relax in his arms and the energy stopped flowing into him.

"It's okay," he whispered and kissed the top of the Doctor's head.

He felt the Doctor tense in his arms and knew it was time to let go.

He sat back and waited, even when he saw the Doctor tremble.

"Jack, I..." the Doctor began to say when the howls began again.

Jack froze...those things were back again and he'd left the others unprotected.

* * *

><p>Ninlil had finally managed to get to her feet and pain was beginning to replace the numbness...she had to find Enlil, stop him before his rage became catastrophic.<p>

She moved slowly but steadily, her warrior training coming to the fore.

She stopped for a moment when she felt it...the Lost, they were returning and if her Lord was out there, then that meant that the others were unprotected.

Then it was her duty to protect them and pushing beyond the pain, she moved in the direction of the howls.

* * *

><p>The howls had finally brought both Ianto and Doctor Stoneleigh round and they found themselves in a very convenient killing spot.<p>

All around them ghostly shapes were whirling and twisting and the howls and screeches were like the sounds of hell.

"Don't listen to them!" Ianto was yelling to Doctor Stoneleigh, even as his own name was being called.

He tried to grab hold of Doctor Stoneleigh as he moved towards the ghostly figures, but he slipped out of his grasp.

"No!" Ianto cried as one of the wraith-like figures reached out towards Doctor Stoneleigh.

The scream that was wrenched from Doctor Stoneleigh's mouth was matched by the screech from the Lost that had touched him.

It wrapped itself around him and it brightened and soon Ianto couldn't see Doctor Stoneleigh.

He sank to the floor and put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the screams of a dying man.

A burst of brilliant light filled his eyes and another sound reached his ears...it was a woman's voice.

"Begone!"

Ianto could see nothing as his eyes were watering from the brilliant light but he did hear the howls and screeches of the Lost fade away.

He jumped when someone touched him.

"It's alright," a voice said in a much softer tone.

He blinked away tears but his eyes were burning. He tried to wipe his eyes but was stopped by a hand.

"No, it will irritate more."

He felt something cool touch his skin and the burning started to recede.

"This will help, but do not touch."

"Ninlil?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, I am sorry that I could not save your friend."

"I tried to stop him, but..."

"Ssh, rest. Sometimes the pull of the Lost is too much. You were stronger than him."

* * *

><p>The sounds of people running interrupted their conversation and Ninlil was relieved to see the welcome sight of her Lord and Jack Harkness appear out of the dark.<p>

"Praise Anu," she sighed and allowed the Doctor to embrace her in a rib-crushing hug.

She hissed with pain when her leg reminded her of her injury.

The Doctor let go of her, his face creased with concern. "You're hurt?"

"It's nothing, I've had worse."

"Let me see."

She pushed him away. "I am fine, but you are not. You are losing control."

"I'm not..." the Doctor began.

"Do not lie to me. The power inside you grows. I sense the darkness inside you...the rage. We must get to the Well before you lose yourself and more die."

The Doctor said nothing, but he knew she was speaking truth. The death of Doctor Stoneleigh was another stain on his already bloody soul.

"When I've dealt with Zu and I will deal with Zu, the Lost shall be the first things I destroy."

* * *

><p>Jack was fussing over Ianto who was hugely thankful for the dark as his eyes were still burning.<p>

"I couldn't stop him Jack, I wasn't strong enough."

"Don't blame yourself Yan, those things are like snakes," Jack said as he applied more of the wonder cream that Ninlil had used.

Ianto inclined his head in the direction of the blurs that were the Doctor and Ninlil.

"This is going to end badly for one of them."

Jack said nothing, but a chill ran up his spine...that sounded way too prophetic.

The Doctor walked over to Ianto and Jack and crouched down in front of Ianto.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ianto answered.

"Good, good. Then get some rest, because tomorrow we enter the realm of the Well of Sorrows."


	21. Chapter 21

_This chapter is a set up for what is to come..._

The little group stood looking up a huge pair of gates.

Jack stepped up to them and rapped them; they were solid steel.

"This would keep someone out."

The Doctor moved up next to Jack. "Oh, it's not for keeping someone out, it's for keeping things in."

Jack noted the serious tone to the Doctor's voice; there was no trace of his usual irreverent attitude to danger.

"Keep things in, what things?" Ianto asked, eyeing the gates warily.

The Doctor didn't answer his question. "Stand back, I can't remember if they open out or in."

The Doctor placed his hands against what looked like lions that were carved into the doors.

There was an audible groan and what sounded like a huge bolt sliding out. The doors vibrated and with the sound of hinges long unused began to swing inwards.

The Doctor began moving before the doors were fully open and squeezed through.

The others followed a little more cautiously and found themselves in, if you could believe it a garden.

The Doctor however didn't seem to be stopping to enjoy the flowers and neither as Ninlil.

She urged Jack and Ianto to keep moving, saying "Every garden has its weeds," in reply to Jack's query as to their speed through it.

They finally reached the end of the garden and its lush grass soon gave way to brambles and weeds.

"Is it me or is getting hotter?" Ianto said.

They walked for a while longer and yes it was definitely getting hotter.

The brambles and the weeds gave way to rocky ground and the cliffs around them were potted with caves.

* * *

><p>Up front it looked like the Doctor was looking for something; he stopped and crouched down and touched the earth.<p>

"Ninlil," he called.

She joined him and they talked in low voices. Ninlil nodded and went back to the others.

"Are you two experienced in the art of cave exploring?"

"Yes, "Jack said. "Why?"

"The Well is underground and the only way to access it is through a system of caves. But be warned, this is Ereskigal's and Namtar's domain and they will not let us through willingly. There is much hatred between them and Enlil."

Jack said nothing, but having heard the confrontation between the Doctor/Enlil and this Namtar it didn't surprise him. He still couldn't even begin to process what he had heard; not the fact that the Doctor had been a father, he knew that. But the fact that he never confided in him that he had another child.

It was decided that they would rest for a few hours before entering the cave.

The Doctor was sitting apart from the trio and Jack was about to move over to him when Ninlil stopped him.

"No, Jack Harkness, he is best left alone. Please sit, rest."

Jack sat down reluctantly and took the water Ninlil offered him.

"Ninlil, I need to ask you something and please be truthful. This Namtar, he's the Doctor's son isn't he."

Ninlil sighed. "You could call him that, he comes from the Doctor but that is all. Namtar's mother Ereshkigal seduced him when he was not in control of himself and Namtar is the result. When my father, Anu found out about the child he wanted to kill him, because he was a child conceived through trickery and would be nothing but bad. But the Doctor would not allow it and instead he persuaded Anu to banish Ereshkigal and her child. My father drove them underground and there they have stayed until now."

"I heard him last night, he didn't sound very fatherly."

"No like I said, Namtar comes from the Doctor that is all. He carries none of the Doctor's better qualities."

"But he's a Time Lord."

"He is not, he is an abomination. There is no Time Lord blood running through his veins. Like I said, he comes from the Doctor, but he is pure Ereshkigal. I am no scientist, but my race and his are incompatible. She didn't need his genetic material, only the energy that he releases, that is how we reproduce, being creatures of energy than flesh."

Jack took this in. "So, this isn't your real look?"

"No, it is just one that he finds attractive. But that is by the by. Namtar is a son by name but not by blood. I warn you now Jack Harkness, take great care of your companion, Namtar is a twisted as they come and he will try to take what is precious to you. Now, enough talk, rest."

* * *

><p>The Doctor had moved whilst they were talking and was now standing at the entrance to the cave.<p>

He stood staring into the darkness and then his eyes flashed with molten light.

"I know you are there Ereshkigal, so show yourself."

A woman appeared out of the shadows; she was beautiful but it was marred by the cruel set of her mouth.

"Have you come to kill me like you threatened to do to my son, Enlil?"

The Doctor/Enlil let out a mirthless laugh. "I am not interested in you Ereshkigal or that whelp of yours. I just came to give you fair warning, interfere in my progress towards the Well and I will punish you."

Ereshkigal scowled. "This is my domain and I will do as I wish."

The Doctor/Enlil eyes flashed again. "Fair enough, but I do not give second chances, be warned."

With that the woman faded back into the shadows and the Doctor/Enlil turned away.

He looked over at the horizon and the sun was setting...tomorrow it would begin.


	22. Chapter 22

The morning cane too quick for Jack and Ianto; they hadn't slept as there were strange an unearthly sounds coming from the cave entrance.

It didn't seem to faze the Doctor or Ninlil; not that either of them slept.

"Furies," Ninlil said in reply to Jack's questions. "They would rip us apart if Enlil were not here. They are more afraid of him than they are afraid of Ereshkigal. She tries to frighten us like we were children."

They entered the cave and the unearthly sounds continued until the Doctor had had enough and a flash of electric blue lit up the dark of the cave.

"Shut up!" he snarled and there was silence. "Is that the best you do Ereshkigal, send your she-dogs after us!"

His words echoed round the cavern as they moved from it and into a tunnel.

* * *

><p>The dark was all pervading, only the shaft of light provided by the Doctor's torch kept it a bay. The heat was suffocating, but the Doctor did not let up his pace and no-one even thought of complaining.<p>

Jack didn't need to see where he was going to know they were steadily descending and a thought crossed his mind that they were descending into hell.

The Doctor stopped suddenly, causing the others to concertina.

He held up his hand in stay still and be quiet gesture.

There was silence at first but then in the distance a scraping sound could be heard. To everyone it sounded very much like claws on rock.

Jack jumped when a hand touched his arm, it was Ninlil.

"Move back slowly and whatever you hear, do not come back."

Jack went to say something but the scraping sound had definitely turned to claws on rock and a smell was beginning to fill the air...sulphur.

He felt himself being pulled back until the light from the Doctor's torch faded away and he found himself near the entrance to a smaller cave they'd already passed through.

He looked and Ninlil and his heart beat a little faster as he could see her face was set in a barely disguised mask of worry.

* * *

><p>Ianto was the first to speak. "There's something big and nasty down there isn't there?"<p>

As if in answer to his question a roar echoed down the tunnel they'd just left.

Jack went to move but found himself held back by a firm grip...Ninlil.

"I said you cannot go back. He cannot fight it if you are there...it will distract him."

Jack glared at her and pulled once more but was rewarded with her grip becoming tighter.

"You may be an immortal Jack Harkness, but I am stronger than, despite the fact that I have this form. Do not make me harm you."

* * *

><p>The Doctor sensed that Ninlil had taken the others to safety, so he turned off the torch and let his Time Lord Senses come to the fore.<p>

He could hear the click of claws on stone and the scrap of talons along the tunnel wall. The smell of sulphur assaulted his nose and he almost gagged on the smell.

He moved forward deliberately slow and cautious.

Another cloud of sulphur wafted over him and blinking away stinging tears he saw a set of red lights in the dark.

The lights winked out for a few seconds as whatever it was blinked and the clicking of claws stopped; it was trying to find him, he was sure of it.

The roar that emanated from the dark almost deafened him, but he stood his ground; he wasn't going to run.

The red eyes appeared once more in the dark and another belch of sulphur filled the air.

He couldn't quite get a handle on what the creature was he needed to see it, so he could fight it.

Exhaling to steady his nerves, he switched on his torch and shone it in the direction of the eyes.

It elicited a reaction, but not the one he was expecting or wished for.

The creature didn't recoil back at the harsh light, it only seemed to enrage it and the Doctor found himself getting a way too close look at the creature in question...

This time the roar was not one of trying to scare out its prey; it was one of a creature about to go on the hunt.

* * *

><p>Jack had tried to escape Ninlil's grip at the first roar, and when the second roar echoed down the tunnel Jack knew that something bad was happening.<p>

This time it took both Ninlil and Ianto to hold him back.

"No, Jack!" Ianto was yelling but it was to no avail.

With a snarled warning at both of them, he tore free of their grip and ran into the tunnel...he wasn't going to let the Doctor be ripped apart by some hellish creature.

He ran blind down the tunnel, using his hearing to locate the whereabouts of the creature.

He collided with something in the dark and a voice that was all too familiar to him said.

"Run!"

He didn't react quickly enough, so the owner of the voice shoved him forward and another roar and stomach turning stench of sulphur urged him on.

Both the Doctor and Jack burst out of the darkness into the small cavern, startling Ianto and Ninlil.

"Run!" the Doctor cried.

They did not hesitate and began to run, not daring to look back in case it slowed their flight.

What they couldn't see in the dark was the fact the tunnel split into two and they ended up splitting and going in different tunnels.

There was silence in the tunnels until the creature entered it.

It stopped and raising its head, it sniffed the air, searching for the scent it wanted.

With a growl it moved down one of the tunnels, it's only intent to kill.


	23. Chapter 23

Jack and the Doctor skidded to a halt when they no longer heard the sound of claws.

"Ninlil, Ianto?" the Doctor said in the loudest whisper he dare, hyper- aware that he was blind as any human in this dark.

Silence answered his query.

"No, no, no," he said.

"There must have been a split in the tunnels," Jack whispered.

"We'll have to back-track," the Doctor said.

"That's going to be hard in the dark and that thing may still be around. Have you still got your torch?"

Here was a few moments silence. "Damn, I must have dropped it."

"Screwdriver?"

Another silence. "Nope, but I do have this."

The tunnel was lit up by a flame.

"Is that?" Jack said.

"Everlasting match, now let's go," the Doctor said.

* * *

><p>Ianto couldn't believe his luck, up ahead the tunnel was getting lighter and he increased his speed.<p>

He wasn't sure how Ninlil and himself had been separated from the others, but at this immediate moment he was more interested in escaping whatever was chasing them.

He burst into the almost sun bright cavern, closely followed by Ninlil.

It was only when he stopped did he realise that it was a dead-end and as he whirled round the roar of the creature filled the air.

They had run into a trap.

He grabbed Ninlil and placed her behind him and tried not to flinch when the creature emerged into the light.

Ianto would have called it a dog, but it didn't quite fit.

He felt Ninlil tense behind and let out a gasp of horror and say in a frightened tone.

"Not even she would dare..."

"What is that thing?"

"Hell hound," she said quietly.

"Why are we whispering?" Ianto replied.

"It is blind, but its hearing is superb."

"Then how the hell do we get past it?"

"We don't, no-one has escaped on of her hounds."

Ianto wasn't having that. "Look, I'll distract it and you run,"

"No," she hissed. "You don't understand."

But it was too late.

Ianto ran forward and deliberately yelled.

The Hell hounds head snapped round and as it went for the sound Ianto yelled. "Run!"

Ninlil didn't want to run, but she had too; if she did not then there was no chance of either of them surviving...so she ran and closed her ears to the sounds behind her.

* * *

><p>Ianto had never felt such agony as the creatures teeth closed round his shoulder. He closed his eyes and said a silent goodbye, expecting to die.<p>

What he didn't expect was to find himself and the hound in a completely different cave than they had been.

A woman's voice rang out. "Leave him!"

The creature dropped Ianto and slunk away to sit a short distance away, its reds eyes watching Ianto with a baleful unblinking stare.

Ianto didn't have a chance to move before he was dragged up by two things and was hauled onto his feet and was dragged over to face a very beautiful woman and a younger man.

"It's only a human, let me kill it mother," the man said, drawing a sword.

"No," the woman said. "Tend to his wound. He will be bait for his companions."

"But, mother," the man whined.

"Do as I say, or I will leave you to your fate and let Enlil kill you!"

The man dropped his head and put away his sword. "Yes, mother," and snapped his fingers at the two creatures and Ianto was dragged away.

"But we can't let him get to the Well, he will be unstoppable."

"Patience, my son. I know Enlil far better than you. Besides, do you think Zu or his ally will thank you for interfering in their plans?"

"Why are you scared of Zu? He is not as powerful as Enlil."

"I am not scared of Zu, it is the human he consorts with. He carries more evil in his soul than Zu ever will."

* * *

><p>Jack was the first to hear it and placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.<p>

"What?" he snapped.

Jack noted the irritation in the Doctor's voice, but chose to ignore it.

"Someone's coming."

The Doctor snuffed out the match and they both stilled their breathing and sure enough the sound of footfalls filled the silence.

Both of them tensed and listened to the footsteps coming closer, until they were virtually in front of them.

There was spark of blue light and the match flared into life and a startled Ninlil flinched back at the flame.

"Thank Rassilon," the Doctor said and then frowned.

"Where's Ianto?" Jack said.

* * *

><p>Jack kicked the wall of the empty cavern, taking out his rage on it.<p>

"You're sure it was a Hell hound?" the Doctor asked Ninlil, who was still shaking with her guilt at leaving Ianto.

Ninlil nodded. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have had the power to stop it."

"It's not your fault."

Jack turned then. "Not your fault. You're supposed to have the powers of a god, now he's dead!" he yelled and advanced on Ninlil.

He found himself facing the Doctor, his face set in a hard mask and just the flash of the power that was inside him appearing in his eyes.

The threat was clear; leave her alone or else.

"Listen to me Jack," the Doctor said his voice steady and calm in contrast to what Jack saw in his eyes.

"Listen to me. He is not dead. A Hell hound would have torn him to shreds. It just looked like a Hell hound. Ereshkigal is not that lenient."

Jack stepped back from the Doctor and began walking towards the tunnel. "I'm going to find him."

He found his way barred by the Doctor again.

"Get out of my way."

The Doctor didn't budge.

"I said get out of my way," Jack snarled.

The Doctor stood his ground. "No Jack, she wants you to go after him. Together we can make it through here, but alone you make an easy target. We will find him, but I must get to the Well, time is running out."

Jack sensed there was something the Doctor was not telling him. "What do you mean time."

"For him," Ninlil said.

"Why?"

"If he does not make it to the Well within the next twelve hours, the power inside him will become uncontrollable and he will die."


	24. Chapter 24

The three of them stood in silence in the small cavern, the words and the abduction of Ianto still hanging in the air heavily.

The Doctor broke the silence. "C'mon, we have to go."

Jack blinked at how casually the Doctor was taking his possible death. He grabbed hold of the Doctor's arm.

"No, why didn't you tell me?"

The Doctor glared at and then his mouth curved in that smile that Jack knew always covered the Doctor's emotions.

"What good would it have done to tell you? You would have stopped me from going."

"Damn right I would. I would have tied you down and found a way of getting whatever it is out of you."

Once again that smile, "And that's why I never told you. There's only one way to stop it and that is to reach the Well. The Tears are only a part of it, the power is the other. The Tears balance the power and the power limits the Tears. Bu there isn't time to discuss this, Jack. I can't rescue Ianto until I have the Tears and the power is under control."

Jack went to speak again but the Doctor was already off, closely followed by Ninlil. With a sigh, he followed, more determined now to stick to the Doctor's side.

* * *

><p>Ianto had suffered better treatment of his wound, but he wasn't going to show any fear or weakness to the whatever it was that was treating his wound.<p>

He did however protest when he was shoved into a cell. "Never heard of human rights!"

He sank down to a cold stone floor and tried to peer into the darkness. He jumped when a voice came out of the darkness.

"They got you too."

Wait a minute...he knew that voice, it couldn't be?

"Doctor Stoneleigh?"

"Mr Jones."

Ianto let out a breath of relief. "Thank god, I thought that think had killed you."

He heard shuffling in the dark and felt a hand touch his.

"So did I, but I ended here...don't think much to our host, most unpleasant."

"I think she's supposed to a god of the underworld," Ianto replied.

"Well, she certainly has the attitude, and that boy of hers...there's a demon if there ever was one. Did she happen to say why we're still alive?" Doctor Stoneleigh said.

"No, but I don't doubt it has something to do with the Doctor and whatever this Well of Sorrows is."

"I've been thinking about that. I remember attending a lecture by the late Professor Sampson, when I was about to recruit her. It was about how the ancient Mesopotamian gods fell."

"You might as well tell me, we're not exactly going anywhere. " Ianto sighed.

"Okay, well according to some ancient manuscript that had been dug up back in nineteen seventy-nine in Iraq, the ancient gods angered an even more powerful god and in his anger he trapped the ancient gods and banished them to a nether-world."

"Did this god have a name, cause' I think we really need him about now."

There was silence for a few moments and Doctor Stoneleigh thought. "Yes, I remember now, there were two names...it was an unusual names for a god...the Oncoming Storm and the Destroyer of Worlds."

Ianto inhaled sharply...it couldn't be.

"Do you know those names?" Doctor Stoneleigh asked.

"Yes, it's the Doctor."

* * *

><p>Ereshkigal felt Zu presence before he materialised and the look on his face told her exactly what mood he was in.<p>

"Who gave you permission to interfere woman?"

"I have no need of your permission Zu, this is my domain and that gives me the right to do as I wish."

"Not with Enlil."

"Is that a threat Lord Zu?"

"No, woman, it is a statement. We have done a deal with the human, our freedom for Enlil."

"And you think Enlil will allow this human to take him. He will crush him like the worm he is," Ereshkigal laughed.

"Perhaps, but the human says he can control him. However, that is his business, all I want are his powers and Ninlil."

Ereshkigal smiled. "Still pining after that scrawny bitch. Isn't one scar enough?"

"I will bend her to my will and she will forget him."

Ereshkigal laughed. "Then I wish you well with that, because Enlil's power is growing and I do not think I can stop him, despite what my foolish son thinks."

Zu smiled then. "That my dear goddess of hell is why I want his companions alive...he always did have a soft spot for these humans."

* * *

><p>They had been travelling for what seemed miles before Ninlil spoke. "We must rest, we will need our energy to cross the Fires."<p>

"No, we have to keep going," the Doctor said sharply.

Jack placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "And that reaction proves that we should. Id these Fires are as bad as I can imagine, then we need to rest."

"But..." the Doctor began to protest and looked at Ninlil, who gave him a 'no arguments' stare.

"Fine!" he snapped.

"Good," Ninlil said. "There is a small underground lake up ahead, we can rest there."

* * *

><p>"Oh that was heaven," Ninlil said as she wrapped her tunic around her as she stepped out of the water.<p>

She sat down next to the Doctor, who was still wet from his own dip in the water.

He was staring out at the lake, watching Jack, who had just caught one of the fish that swam close to the surface.

"I don't like this, it's too quiet," he said.

"If Ereshkigal knows what is good for her, she will stay away," Ninlil said.

"I'm not worried about her or her off-spring."

Ninlil looked at him sharply and her breath caught in her throat.

The Doctor's beautiful and soulful eyes were gone and the molten gold of the power of Enlil was radiating from them.

Swallowing hard, she risked scooting round until she was facing him.

"Peace, my Lord of the Skies. Now is not the time for the Storm."

She reached out a tentative hand and placed on his face. "Peace, rest and sleep," she said.

The Doctor/Enlil let out a shuddering breath. "Sing to me, my beautiful Lady of the Air."

Ninlil smiled and began to sing the Tale of the Golden Lyre Bird.

The Doctor/Enlil sighed and lay back the molten gold began to fade from his eyes.

By the time Jack had skinned the fish and it was on the fire he was asleep.

Ninlil moved over to the fire and stared into the flames.

She only looked away when Jack placed a portion of cooked fish in front of her.

"We don't have much time, do we?" Jack asked.

She shook her head. "No, his control is slipping. I fear if we are delayed any further, then he will be lost and another nightmare will be let loose. Now we should sleep, we have to swim across that lake tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The small camp was quiet and the fire had died down to embers, and only the sounds of water dripping into the lake disturbed the quite.<p>

Fish swam lazily near the surface until a dark shape loomed out of the depths and they scattered.

Something broke the surface for a second and then disappeared below once more.


	25. Chapter 25

The morning, if indeed it was morning came quickly.

The fact that the Doctor was not the first to rise did nothing for the sense of foreboding that filled the others.

Ninlil went to wake him, but as she approached, she knew something was wrong.

He was sitting with his arms wrapped round his knees, a picture of abject misery and he was muttering to himself.

Ninlil's heart lurched. Please, not now."

As she came closer she felt it and if she could feel it, what must it feel like to the Doctor.

She was able to hear the words he was saying.

"So many...so many."

She sank to her knees in front of him...the Well of Sorrows was starting to exert its influence and they hadn't even reached its chamber.

He looked up when she sighed. "Is it time?"

Ninlil nodded, unable to speak as she saw the abject misery on his face and the mournful tone he used to ask the question.

"Good, good," he said and stood up. "Shall we get on then?"

* * *

><p>Jack looked out at the lake and frowned; he was sure it was a lot clearer last night. He wasn't happy about having to leave the scant amount of equipment but it had to be done.<p>

But he was more concerned about the Doctor. He could see right through the 'I'm all right' mask. The Doctor looked decidedly unhealthy and there was a strained and haunted look in his eyes.

"Are we ready?" the Doctor said and stepped into the water.

Jack was about to enter when Ninlil pulled him back.

"If we are separated, promise me you will get him to the well."

Jack could see the fear in Ninlil's eyes. "I promise."

She smiled and stepped into the water.

* * *

><p>They had been swimming for about five minutes when the Doctor stopped. He was treading water and looking around him.<p>

The others swam up to him.

The look on his face worried them and his words made it even worse.

"I didn't mean to land on here. Just stay calm Martha."

"Not here, please," Ninlil groaned.

"What's going on?" Jack said, acutely aware of their precarious surroundings.

"It's the Well, we are close to it and it already pulling at his mind, raising painful memories to create the Tears."

The Doctor started swimming again. "I'm going to find help, just stay there Martha, keep out of the water."

Jack went to swim after him when something brushed his fee and it startled him. He looked down and saw a dark shape glide past him, heading straight for...

Seconds later the Doctor let out a cry of surprise and disappeared under the water.

Jack never hesitated and dove under the water but it was of no use, the water was murky and was getting murkier, silt being stirred up by whatever had snatched the Doctor.

He broke the surface and took in a gasp of air and looked round wildly. He saw Ninlil who was also searching the surface.

They looked at each other and a feeling of helplessness passed between them.

Neither of them were expecting what happened next.

* * *

><p>The Doctor knew he to get to shore and get help, Martha was trapped and he couldn't get her out.<p>

He stopped to get his bearings when a searing pain went through his leg and something pulled him under the water.

No! He needed to get help for Martha.

Anger flooded through him and he felt a surge of power and any thoughts of Martha left his mind and the rage of a powerful Time Lord took its place. With a mental snarl he unleashed the power that was screaming to get out.

The water around himself and the creature that had dragged him under began to boil and the creature began to convulse and change shape...it wasn't a creature at all and when the Doctor saw who it was he stopped being a Time Lord...he became a enraged god.

* * *

><p>Jack grabbed hold of Ninlil as the water around them began to roil and was that electricity sparking on the surface.<p>

"Swim!" he yelled to Ninlil and pushed her towards the shore and had to half- carry her the last few metres.

He turned and his jaw fell at the sight.

The water exploded and Jack was expecting a creature to appear and turn on them, but what he saw was worse.

Two figures shot out of the water, wrapped in bolt of electric blue...it was the Doctor and another figure, the same person Jack had seen confronting the Doctor back in the desert.

The Doctor's voice filled the cavern.

"I said I would kill you and your mother if you stood in my way."

Jack tried to shout but he couldn't raise his voice and he watched in shock and horror as the person convulsed and screamed.

"No more life for you Namtar. I take back what was stolen from me."

Light streamed from Namtar to the Doctor and as suddenly as it had happened, it finished and Namtar's body exploded in a flash of electric blue.

"No more," the Doctor said quietly.

He floated above the water, flashes of electricity arcing between him and the water.

"You hear me Ereshkigal...no more!" he roared.

He then looked down at Jack and Ninlil and Jack's heart quickened as death looked at him.


	26. Chapter 26

The water hissed and steamed as an angry and vengeful god advanced towards the two humans in his sight.

A storm was raging inside his mind, one that didn't care who it destroyed; time to bring this world to heel.

"You will kneel," he hissed at the human that was standing directly below him.

He was taken aback when the human just folded his arms and stared back at him.

"You will kneel!"

The human shook his head and then turned away and completely ignored him.

"Then you will die!" he hissed and reached out a hand, electricity crackling with life.

Another figure blocked the human from his view.

"No, my Lord!"

He looked at the slight figure that was shielding the human and hesitated...he knew her.

* * *

><p>Ninlil looked on in horror as the DoctorEnlil reached out a hand with the intent to kill Jack Harkness.

She was very afraid, but she could not allow him to kill someone he considered to be a friend.

She fought down her fear at the possibility of her own death at his hand and ran in front of Jack.

"No, my Lord!" she cried.

Her heart was pounding as those eyes focused on her...did she see recognition on his face.

She spoke again, softer this time. "My Lord, this human is not your enemy. Your enemy is dead."

"All humans are my enemy," the Doctor/Enlil hissed. "You are not human. I have no issue with you."

Ninlil tried not to flinch when the Doctor/Enlil touched ground and walked towards her. She felt Jack tense behind her.

"Ninlil, no," he hissed.

She ignored him and kept her eyes locked to the glowing eyes that were only now inches from hers.

She held her breath and her nerve until she saw a change in the Doctor/Enlil's face and when he spoke his voice sounded more like the Doctor than a god.

"Lady Romana, is that really you?" the Doctor said and reached out and touched Ninlil's hair. "They told me you were trapped, but you're here."

Tears started to form in his eyes and his hand dropped from Ninlil's hair.

"I couldn't stop them...they're all dead...I killed them...killed them all."

He turned away then and neither of them stopped him as he walked away and stood by the still disturbed water.

* * *

><p>"More memories, the Well has a stronger pull here and it is beginning to cause him to suffer hallucinations, the closer we get the worse it will be. As much as it pains me, it is better that the Well has influence here than the power."<p>

Jack snorted. "So, heartbreak from bad memories or turn into a vengeful god. Some choice."

They both looked up when the Doctor came striding back.

"Ah, there you are Jamie and Zoe. I take we have to get across this lake, do we have a boat?"

* * *

><p>Jack was beginning to get frustrated. He was in the middle of a verbal tug-of war with the Doctor who still seemed to believe he was someone called Jamie.<p>

"We don't have a boat or the TARDIS!" he yelled.

The Doctor seemed affronted and stormed off muttering something about "Spiky as a thistle."

Jack was just starting to get worried when the Doctor returned.

"Jamie, Zoe, I've found a way! There's a narrow ledge that leads to a tunnel, which I assume we have to get to."

Jack looked at Ninlil and she shrugged her shoulders and picked up the backpack. "We have to go, we have no choice."

They hurried after the Doctor who was already halfway up the shoreline.

Jack couldn't keep the knot in his stomach from forming. They weren't just going towards literal fires but where stepping into the proverbial fire too.

* * *

><p>The journey along the ledge had been eventful as the Doctor had gone from calling them Jamie and Zoe to Harry and Leela and babbled on about how his scarf was going to shrink with the water and the heat.<p>

They finally made it to the tunnel and began walking along it, but the heat began to rise and eventually they had to stop.

"Seems we're in a bit of a hot spot eh, Jack?"

Jack looked at the Doctor sharply; was there a Northern inflection in the Doctor's voice.

"Good job we left Rose with her mum."

They continued on and the heat continued to rise until they had to stop.

"Blimey, talk about out of the frying pan," the Doctor said in his own accent.

The flames seemed to go on forever and there seemed no end to them as they stretched into the distance.

"Stay close to the wall," the Doctor said as they inched along, the flames hissing angrily at them.

They froze when what sounded like a roar came out of the flames and what could only be described as a dragon's head shot out of the flame.

Jack and Ninlil dived one way and the Doctor went the other way.

"It's just an illusion!" Ninlil yelled above another roar.

But it had its job as a gout of flame blocked the Doctor from their view and when it retreated, he was gone.

* * *

><p>He dived away from the flame and covered his head, then he heard her, a voice he hadn't heard for what seemed an eternity.<p>

"This way, Spaceman."

"Donna?" he sighed and smiled when he saw a flash of Titian hair.

"This way, Spaceman."

He followed without thinking and never noticed the ground had fallen away in front of him. He tried too late to avoid falling but he couldn't stop and he began to fall and kept falling.


	27. Chapter 27

Jack and Ninlil were playing dodge the flame as they ran along the pathway.

They breathed a sigh of relief when they entered another tunnel.

They walked along until they came to a gaping hole.

"Don't tell me that's the way in?" Jack said, looking into the blackness.

Ninlil nodded. "It's another illusion," she said and began running her hands over one of the tunnel walls.

She stopped and pressed and there was a grinding sound and the darkness of the hole began to fade and Jack could see a set of steps.

"He must be down there, this tunnel goes nowhere. Down there lays the Well."

They began descending in to the dark, but stopped when Ninlil found the point of a spear.

Jack whirled round and found another armed something barring his way.

* * *

><p>There was nothing but the eternal darkness and he was falling, forever falling...or was he?<p>

Suddenly the sensation of falling stopped and the sensation of pain took its place.

He let out a groan and became aware that he was lying on a tiled floor...wait a minute, tiled?

He pushed himself up and shook his head before looking round...he was here.

In front of him lay a door inlaid with golden letters and images...he was in the Chamber of the Well.

"Well, that was one way of taking a shortcut," he said and winced.

"You can say that again."

* * *

><p>The Doctor froze when he heard the voice...it couldn't be.<p>

His hearts faltered for a moment and then they nearly stopped when the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadow.

The Doctor blinked away tears that were threatening to overwhelm him.

The figure began to fade and the Doctor found himself alone.

"Koschei," he whispered.

With a groan of pain he forced himself to his feet...the Well of Sorrows would stop the pain of memories.

He stepped towards the door when pain exploded in his head and he fell to his knees.

"I congratulate you on getting this far, but I'm afraid I cannot let you enter the Well."

* * *

><p>Zu stepped out of the shadows, closely followed by Ereshkigal and Lamashtu, who bore the scars of her encounter with Enlil.<p>

"You know Ereshkigal is chomping at the bit to kill you. You did kill her son after all. It's all I can do to persuade her to let me kill you instead."

At the sight of Zu, the Doctor straightened and his eyes flashed molten. "He was a mongrel that should have been drowned at birth."

"Butcher!" Ereshkigal cried.

Zu smiled. "Now there's the Enlil I know."

The door behind the Doctor moved and a distant howl floated through the chamber.

"It knows you are here, it calls for you. Tell me Enlil, why do care for this little world and the stupid apes that run around on it. You are the god of gods, you and I could rule this world and those beyond it."

"I am not like you. I have no thirst for power, I only want rid of you."

The Doctor stepped towards the door and it moved again, like something was trying to get out.

Zu laughed. "I don't think so."

The Doctor...no it was now Enlil smiled, his eyes now flaring with the power inside him.

"And how are you going to stop me?"

* * *

><p>Zu seemed unfazed by the fact that he was now facing someone who was more than his equal.<p>

"How, I know you weakness...well the Time Lord's weakness."

He gestured towards the shadows and out of the dark stumbled four figures...Ninlil, Jack, Ianto and what should be a dead Doctor Stoneleigh.

"The Time Lord cares too much for others."

The light in Enlil's eyes faltered and faded as knives were placed against four throats.

"No, please!" the Doctor said, realising for the first time that his reluctance to tell Jack the truth had put more than just his and Jack's lives in danger.

"Weakness, it is not worthy of one who should be a god," Zu hissed. "I will become god of gods and you and your little world will be nothing. Move away from the door."

Two of the things that had caught Jack and Ninlil advanced carrying chains as the Doctor moved away.

He did nothing as they bound him and forced him to his knees.

Zu moved over and grabbed hold of the Doctor's hair and pulled viciously. "God of gods indeed. Now I will take your power and the one that belonged to me in the first place. As for the humans...kill them."

The thing holding Jack hissed and drew its knife across Jack's throat and cut his throat.

"No!" the Doctor and Ianto screamed as Jack collapsed to the floor, blood pouring onto the tiles.

The creature holding Ianto raised his knife but found it couldn't move.

"No," a voice said that sounded like the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Rage had overcome the horror of watching Jack being murdered and any control the Doctor had over the power inside him was gone.<p>

He felt the power, no not just the power burn through him. He felt the power of the Vortex itself burning through him.

He wasn't Enlil...oh no, he wasn't some ancient mythological god...he was the Oncoming Storm...the Destroyer of Worlds.

"Let us finish this," he snarled.

The chains binding him began to glow, first red hot, then white hot and they fell away.

The creature holding him let out howls of agony as they burnt in flames that engulfed them.

The door to the Well flew open and blinding white light filled the chamber.

"Let us finish this!" he snarled again.

* * *

><p>Jack gasped back into life and his hand shot to his throat.<p>

He shot upright and found himself not on a stone floor but in a tent.

"What the...?" he began but was interrupted by the sound of trumpets.

He pushed himself up and stepped out of the tent and stopped.

In front of his was a scene straight out of a Hollywood movie.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Consequences of the Doctor's actions are starting to show**_

Jack blinked and then rubbed his eyes, he must be hallucinating; as far as he could see there were soldiers, milling around tents and fires and it looked like they were preparing for war.

He saw a familiar trio walking towards him.

It was Ninlil, Ianto and Doctor Stoneleigh. Doctor Stoneleigh and Ianto were as confused a Jack, but Ninlil didn't look confused, she looked terrified.

"Ninlil?" Jack said.

We can't be," she whispered.

"Ninlil?" Jack said again.

"It can't be..." she said, her voice trailing off.

"Ninlil!" Jack said forcefully.

"This is Karkeh...this shouldn't be. What has he done?"

"Ninlil," Jack grabbed her shoulders and shook her, not liking the look of panic in her eyes

She blinked and looked at Jack.

"This is Karkeh, it was going to be our final assault against Zu. But he made the Tears instead...he's changed it, changed history."

"Who, this Zu character?" Ianto said.

She shook her head and tears formed in her eyes. "He's not a Time Lord anymore, he's not the Doctor. I don't think he's even Enlil."

"What do you mean he's changed history?" Jack said.

"This never happened. His creating the Tears stopped thousands of soldiers dying in a pointless battle. Now he's changed it, he hasn't created the Tears, he's going to try and kill Zu."

"Then we have to stop him," Jack said.

Ninlil laughed then. "Stop him, tell me human, how are you going to stop a god?" she replieds.

* * *

><p>The skies above them were changing from blue to a hellish purple-black; there was a storm coming.<p>

The activity amongst the soldiers around them increased and the shouts of captains and the whinnies of horses sensing conflict in the air.

The soldiers started to move en masse and the camp gradually began to empty.

A rumble of thunder rolled across the camp and a breeze began to blow sand through empty tents.

Jack looked at the others. "If we're going to stop him and get time back as it should be, then we have to join that battle. I can't order you, if you don't want to, it's fine, but if you do, you may die. So, make your choice."

It was with a sense of overwhelming pride that Jack moved off in the direction the soldiers had gone, followed by Ninlil, Ianto and Doctor Stoneleigh.

The sky behind them turned darker and darker and the clouds seemed to be roiling.

* * *

><p>The trail the soldiers had taken was easy to follow, the mass prints of feet and hooves and chariot wheels showed them the way.<p>

They found the army a few miles later; it was beginning to take battle formation.

The four of them clambered up a rocky outcrop and looked across the vast plain that stretched before them.

In the distance they could see another mass of soldiers... Zu's army.

A crack of thunder caused the army beneath the rocky outcrop to flinch en-masse and the army in the distance let out a roar.

A rider broke from the ranks on both sides and Jack raised a set of field glasses.

He didn't know the rider from the other army, but he certainly knew the other...the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Zu reined in his mount as the Doctor approached.<p>

"So, this is how you wish to finish this, physical combat."

"Yes, it will make killing you much more pleasurable" the Doctor replied.

Zu smiled. "We shall see. Let battle commence."

"Let battle commence," the Doctor answered.

They wheeled their mounts and rode back to their ranks.

Minutes later, two armies filled the air with the names of their gods and moved.

* * *

><p>Jack tensed and felt the others tense as the two armies began their slow advance; he knew what was coming next and he knew it would be carnage.<p>

"Are you ready?" he said to the other and began clambering down the rocky outcrop.

They stopped when a crack of thunder made the ground vibrate.

Ninlil looked up and she let out a gasp of surprise and pain. She doubled over and would have tumbled down the rest of the incline if Jack hadn't caught her.

"It's not a storm!" she gasped and doubled over again.

She grabbed hold of Jack's arms. "Can't you feel it?"

Jack looked at the skies and then it hit him, a wave of pain lanced through and he let go of Ninlil and staggered back.

No...this couldn't be happening...reality was splitting apart!


	29. Chapter 29

Jack fought down the pain and took in a deep breath and willed his muscles and nerves to stay in place as invisible claws tried to rip them to shreds.

With a searing hot lance of pain he came back to himself and the horror of the situation flooded back...the Doctor had done the unthinkable and now he had to try and stop him before he committed murder.

His vision cleared and Ianto's concerned features swam into focus along with the awful sounds of battle from below.

"Jack, what happened?" Into said.

Before he had chance to reply, Ninlil who had been supported by Doctor Stoneleigh grabbed hold of Jack's arm.

"We have to stop him, if he kills Zu then reality won't just split apart...the whole of Time itself will implode. It will be like the Time War all over again!"

Jack didn't question how she knew about the Time War. "I'll get to him."

Doctor Stoneleigh let out a laugh. "And how do you suggest we get through two armies that are tearing each other apart?"

"We'll do what we always do."

* * *

><p>The smell of blood and sweat filled the air and the sounds of men and horses struggling to stay alive echoed around the battle field.<p>

But within the melee, there was a group of riders that were cutting their way through the enemy ranks, its leader intent on reaching only one target.

A lone rider charged at the group but never got near as horse and rider stumbled as the horse's legs crumbled and within second there was nothing but a pile of dust.

However the group's way was blocked by hundreds more.

"Enough of this," the lead rider snarled.

He cleared a path and the group raced away, kicking up human and animal dust and headed for the cliffs.

They only reined in when they reached the top.

He looked down on the battle and saw his target.

"Zu!" he roared.

* * *

><p>Zu had been fighting his own battles and had killed so many that his sword was stained blood red and his horses' skin was flecked with it.<p>

Then he heard Enlil roar his name and he looked up and saw him silhouetted against the darkening skies.

He spurred his horse forward, cutting a swathe through the heaving mass of man and horse.

If he wanted a hand to hand fight, then he would get it.

* * *

><p>Jack led the others down the incline and towards the battle.<p>

There were no soldiers to stop them; only the dead or the dying were left.

Jack was sure that it was good thing that none of them were disturbed by the sight; he supposed their life hardened them to it.

They had managed to find four horses and were about to mount when Ninlil stopped Jack and pulled him away from the others.

"You cannot send your companions against him or Zu, they are only human."

"That's their choice, it'll need all of us to bring the Doctor to heel."

"Then I am sorry for what I am about to do."

She raised her palm and blew what looked like dust in the air.

Jack whirled round when he heard the sound of bodies falling to the floor. Ianto and Doctor Stoneleigh had crashed to the floor.

He then began to feel the effects of whatever the dust was. "Ninlil, what have you...?"

He never finished the question as he sank to the floor.

"I'm sorry, you may be immortal Jack Harkness but even you cannot take on a god and live. You have many things to do yet and I have had my time."

She shooed the other horses away and rode off towards the battle, knowing exactly where she was going and what she was about to do.

* * *

><p>What was now the Oncoming Storm looked down at the battlefield and saw a lone rider careering towards the cliff.<p>

"Zu," he snarled and wheeled his mount and began descending.

He failed to see the other rider heading directly for Zu.

Zu only had eyes for the figure that had now disappeared from the cliff top, so he was unprepared for the rider that slewed to a front only yards in front of him.

He pulled on his mounts reins sharply and slid to a halt and when he saw who the rider was, he laughed.

"Ninlil," he growled. "Have you come to stop me?"

"No, I've come to kill you," she replied and drew the sword she'd taken from a dead soldier.

Zu laughed and then drew his own sword and spurred his horse forward.

* * *

><p>Jack groaned back into consciousness and as memory flooded back he shot up. He looked round and saw the still out of it Ianto and Doctor Stoneleigh, but there was no sign of Ninlil.<p>

"Dammit!" he swore and got to his feet.

In the distance he could see one of the horses and ran over and managed to catch it. He snatched up a fallen sword and galloped towards the rapidly receding battle.

He knew with a sick feeling what Ninlil was going to try and do and he had to stop it before something tragic happened.

As he approached he could see two riders whirling around each other and then with horror he saw one of the horses falter and stumble.

With increasing panic he urged his mount on, but he knew he was never going to reach them in time.

The sound he heard next was the one he didn't want to hear...it was women's cry of pain.

But that was nothing compared to the roar of anger that came from farther away.

Another rider had slewed to a halt only metres away and Jack actually flinched in fear.

This wasn't an angry Time Lord nor an angry ancient god...this was a god with the power of the Vortex running through his body and it was like looking into hell.

A crack of thunder rolled ear-splittingly close to the riders and the ground actually trembled like it was in fear.

"Zu!"

Jack could only watch as what was once the Doctor dismount and move towards Zu and the now injured Ninlil.

Energy was crackling over the Doctor's body and the ground around him caught fire and the heat was so intense that the sand was turning to glass.

Jack shook himself and knew that he had to try and stop the Doctor. He knew that he may actually die and that fear almost stopped him.

But he had to try and if he had to face an all powerful god, then he would.

Taking a deep breath he pushed his horse forward.


	30. Chapter 30

_Penultimate chapter_

Zu was intent on killing Ninlil and he'd already unhorsed her and had wounded her. He was deciding on whether to apply the coup- de- grace or make her suffer.

He was moving in when the roar of a very angry god filled the air, followed by an ear-splitting crack of thunder.

He felt the ground under him tremble and he turned away from Ninlil and found himself facing what he thought would be Enlil.

What he found was not Enlil...not even Enlil at his full power could set fire to the ground and turn it to glass ...he was facing an abomination.

"Zu," the Oncoming Storm snarled. "Time for you to die."

Zu smiled and began gathering his own energies. "This is more like it. Let us see who shall die."

They manoeuvred around each other like wary Alpha wolves circling before a fight.

Static sparked around them and the ground began to vibrate with the power of two gods psyching themselves up to fight.

The game of deadly chicken had finally been noticed by the two struggling armies and the fighting slowly ceased and all eyes turned to what was going to be a battle of gods.

* * *

><p>Jack was urging his mount onwards but the animal kept veering away; it could sense the power that was building up and it wanted nothing to do with it.<p>

It reared and plunged, snorting its fear and when it began to whirl in a circle Jack abandoned it and began running...but he knew he was going to be too late.

* * *

><p>"Enough of this," Zu snarled and made the first move.<p>

Energy spat from his hands and snaked across towards the Oncoming Storm, who raised his hand and the energy scattered like dust on the wind.

"My turn," he growled and electricity began to writhe around his body like a serpent.

Zu knew what was coming and drew on his power and braced himself.

The energy when it was released flew with speed and hit him square in the chest and despite the shield he'd thrown up, he found himself flying backwards.

He skidded across the dirt, leaving a gouge as he did. He lay still for a few seconds before pulling himself up.

"No holds barred then", he said and using his power he rose from the floor and continued rising.

The Oncoming Storm saw this and with a crackle of energy rose to meet him.

When they met it was like two storms meeting and energy spat out in flashes of lightning.

* * *

><p>The two armies had gathered together, neither side caring that they were now mingling.<p>

They were transfixed by the battle that was taking place above them; the cracks of lighting interspersed with the rumbles of thunder and the blue of the energy flashed bright against an ever darkening sky.

A ripple of concern ran through the mass of men at the colour of the sky.

* * *

><p>Jack had finally reached the spot where the Doctor and Zu had faced each other.<p>

Now only Ninlil was left behind and she was injured.

Jack knelt down beside her and knew instinctively that the wound was serious.

"Don't move," he said as she tried to get up.

"No, I have to stop them!" she cried.

Jack stopped her. "You move and the bleeding will get worse," he said as he removed his shirt and began ripping it into bandage size strips.

She tried to move again but Jack's grip held her down. He knew she must be running on adrenalin and that it would last for long.

"Please Jack, you don't understand," she gasped as he wrapped a strip of cloth round her wound.

"I do understand," he hissed. "You think Zu can kill the Doctor."

What Ninlil said made his heart still for a moment.

"No, it's what he'll do after he's killed Zu."

Jack said nothing and tightened another strip of cloth. Once he had finished he looked Ninlil in the eyes.

"I'll stop him."

"He could kill you."

"I'll take my chance, now stay," he ordered and stood.

"This'll be a first," he muttered and turned away from Ninlil.

* * *

><p>The Oncoming Storm poured more energy at Zu and he grinned maniacally when he felt his adversary start to weaken.<p>

He drew more power from the Vortex, not caring that as he did he felt reality slipping further; all his focus was on killing Zu.

He let out a snarl when he felt Zu's defences finally collapse and with a roar of triumph he poured all of his power into his enemy.

Zu had never felt such agony, he as being torn apart atom by atom.

He could do nothing as he fell to the ground, nothing as this abomination that was full of untold power stood over him.

"Your time has ended Zu. The old gods have had their time. Time for me to rule."

Zu could only watch as the abomination's body began crackle and all Zu saw was his own death as the abomination reached for him.

A voice suddenly rang out and his executioner stopped, death crackling from his hand only inches from Zu.

"Hey, Doctor, what are you doing!"


	31. Chapter 31

_**I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but it needs another chapter to finish this and set up the next story.**_

The Oncoming Storm head snapped up at the voice and his mouth curved into a sneer.

Stupid immortal; did he think he could stop him?

His attention was taken away from the tiny creature momentarily as Zu tried to make an escape.

"Stay," he snarled and gestured casually with one hand and Zu feel to his knees with a pained gasp.

The Oncoming Storm then turned his attention back on the little immortal who dared to speak to him.

It intrigued him and annoyed him that the little thing seemed to show no fear and why had it called him by that name.

He stared at the little thing with contempt filled eyes.

"I do not talk to unimportant things," he said and went to turn back to the fallen Zu.

* * *

><p>Jack closed the distance between himself and what he hoped was still partly the Doctor.<p>

"Not talking, then I must be hearing things," he said and cleaned an ear out with a finger. "Or is it that Time Lord arrogance."

"You are not fit to say those words," the Oncoming Storm spat and now his attention was fully focused on Jack.

Jack fingered the device in his pocket, the one he thought he would never have to use again but was now glad that he hadn't left it in the TARDIS. He knew what it would do, but he had no other choice.

But first he had to let the one person that could kill him permanently get close to him and to do that he had to do exactly what he was doing now and that in itself was a very dangerous game.

"So, what do I call you then? Your highness, your majesty, your royal pain in the ass?"

"You will call me your god," the Oncoming Storm replied.

Jack let out a snort of derision. "Well that's never going to happen. So you might as well smite me down now."

The Oncoming Storm looked at him like he was looking at a very small insect. "You are not worth our time."

Jack blinked at that...our time? A tiny sliver of hope formed in his heart...was there still something of the Doctor left?

Now the Oncoming Storm was ignoring him and had turned his attention back to Zu.

* * *

><p>The ground hissed and bubbled when the Oncoming Storm touched it and as he walked back towards Zu.<p>

"Now let us finish this."

He raised one hand and Zu was lifted from the ground.

"I was going to let you live and banish you to hell, but since I am going to rip Ereshkigal and this world apart, that won't be necessary."

Zu looked at the abomination and the up at the darkening skies. A look of horror crossed his face...not even he would dare such a thing.

"No, you can't!"

He watched as the abomination raised his hands and spoke words that should never be spoken.

"Se est ish kria. Naresh te ma...heva!"

* * *

><p>Ninlil let out a gasp of horror when she heard those words and tried to get up, but the ground under her heaved.<p>

Her gasp brought Jack running back to her.

"Please Jack, help me. He must not complete the incantation."

Jack looked at her then at the Oncoming Storm and then at Zu and saw the same look of horror on his face.

"I don't know how to..?"

"Help me up!" Ninlil cried.

Jack for want of a better idea helped her get to her feet.

"Take me to Zu," she said, leaning into Jack when the ground heaved again.

He didn't question her, not this time and almost carried her over to the still horrified Zu.

"We must stop him!" she shouted over the wind that was picking up.

Zu looked at her and his arrogance returned. "Why should I help you!"

With strength from somewhere, she grabbed hold of him. "Do you want to die in what he is creating? He's changing reality, changing the whole universe to one of his making and you know the consequences of that. So, do you to die a coward or die trying to stop the end of everything!"

Zu narrowed his eyes and then nodded. "Better to die a god than die as a nothing."

Ninlil turned to Jack. "You have the device, do you not?"

Jack nodded.

"Then we shall distract him and you must strike, no matter what happens."

* * *

><p>The sky above now a sickly purple and the two armies that had been watching began to fall apart.<p>

First it was one or two from each side, and then they began to run by their hundreds.

It didn't go unnoticed by the Oncoming Storm and with a snarl his cried. "Esha!"

The ground heaved and cracks began to appear under the soldiers' feet and those that were running disappeared screaming into the chasm that opened up under them.

The Oncoming Storm grinned and extended his hand again.

A bolt of energy hit his hand and deflected his aim. He whirled and found two figures facing him.

He hissed his anger and snarled. "So, you have chosen the weakling...so be it."

Another bolt of energy flashed towards him and he countered it easily, but he was unprepared for the other bolt.

It hit him square in his chest and he staggered back.

With a snarl of anger he straightened and drew in a breath. Energy began to crackle around him and through him.

Ninlil looked at Zu; they both knew what was coming.

"If only you had chosen me," Zu said.

Ninlil smiled. "Not in a million generations."

Then their world turn electric blue as the power of the Oncoming Storm hit them.

As pain lashed through her Ninlil screamed. "Now!"

* * *

><p>Jack had watched in horror as the two former enemies poured their energies at the Oncoming Storm.<p>

Even though he knew what was coming, he still jumped when the energy engulfed them.

He was spurred into action by Ninlil's screamed word and he dashed forwards until he was right behind the pre-occupied deity.

"I'm sorry," he said and plunged the device into the back of the Doctor's neck.


	32. Chapter 32

The effect of the device was spectacular.

It was like he'd stuck a fork in a live socket the size of Cardiff. The crack of released energy sounded and felt like a whiplash, and Jack saw his own bones before he was flung backwards and death took him before ploughed into the dirt.

* * *

><p>The effect on the Oncoming Storm was far worse.<p>

He clawed at the device that was embedded in his neck. He roared his frustration at his inability to remove it and his hand constricted as fire burnt through his mind.

Energy crackled over his body like he was inside a giant Faraday Cage but there was no cage to protect him.

He convulsed pain and as it did the part of the mind that was still a Time Lord came surging forward, released from the grip of the Oncoming Storm and with a roar of rage that equalled the Oncoming Storm's pushed the Vortex from himself.

Golden light poured from his eyes and mouth and like a twisted form of sunlight shot up towards the dark skies and shattered the cloud like crystal.

The last of the Vortex poured into the skies and as the cloud shattered and faded away the body of a Time Lord, one that was no longer supported by the energy of the Vortex crashed to the ground.

Unlike Jack, he did not expire but limbs shattered and muscle and tendon snapped and blood flowed.

The pain was excruciating and the Doctor cried out.

Forcing the pain down he managed to raise his head and then wished he hadn't. A few feet away lay two figures and his hearts shattered when he saw Ninlil.

With a groan and then a cry of agony he dragged himself the short distance and ignoring the pain from his shattered body, he took Ninlil's lifeless body in his arms.

"No, my beautiful lady," he sobbed and held her close to his chest.

He raised his head to the skies and tears flowed.

"And Enlil's hearts will shatter and the Tears shall flow and the gods shall walk the Earth no longer," a voice said.

* * *

><p>The Doctor lowered his head and standing in front of him was the person he'd made the vow to...oh so long ago.<p>

"The prophecy is fulfilled," Anu said.

"Damn the prophecy!" the Doctor snarled, but it was already too late.

Where his tears had touched the ground it had begun to shimmer and had already engulfed Zu's body and was now creeping over Ninlil.

"No...!" he cried and tried to pull her body away from it.

"You cannot stop it Time Lord, you are no longer a god," Anu said as the shimmering light began to envelope him.

"Please no...I can't lose someone else. It's not fair!" the Doctor cried and closed his eyes, the tears still falling.

Anu said nothing; he could not, as he was now nothing but a glimmering shower of dust.

* * *

><p>The Doctor felt Ninlil go and he felt time twisting round him as whatever he'd done as the Oncoming Storm began to unravel and everything fell back into place.<p>

He opened his eyes and found himself back in the desert, the TARDIS only metres away... he was alone.

No he wasn't... there was three still forms lying just feet away, Ianto Jones, Doctor Stoneleigh and... Jack Harkness.

His hearts broke a little more...had he finally succeeded in doing the one thing he never wanted to do?

Had he, in his rage sent Jack to a final death?

He let out another sob and he howled his grief and pain and regret and guilt.

He knew what he was... a killer.

The howl turned to laughter...not a laugh born of happiness but one of recognition...oh Davros was right, he was a destroyer, not just of worlds but of people and hearts and lives.

Now he knew where he belonged, knew those words someone had said so long ago were right.

Then he would wait...wait until he could take his place once more and let all of this responsibility and guilt wash away.

Mental and physical pain finally overcame him and gave into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Ianto was the first to come round and with a groan he sat up and he froze.<p>

Just in front of him was Jack, evidently dead; he should be coming back to life soon and Doctor Stoneleigh was already stirring.

He looked over when a groan came from further away...it was the Doctor and he was in a bad way.

How the hell am I going to get help? He had no radio and his mobile wouldn't work out here in the middle of the desert.

It was then that the TARDIS gave a groan and her doors opened and the light on top of her roof flashed.

With great effort Ianto moved all three downed men into the TARDIS and the doors shut behind her and without asking the rotor began to move.

Ianto had no idea where she was taken them, but he had no choice.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat at her desk and was willing the phone to ring. What she wasn't expecting was the sound of the TARDIS materialising.<p>

With a smile she stood, but the smile faded when Ianto came out.

"Ianto?"

"Help me, "he said.

* * *

><p>Jack came back painfully and let out a short cry of pain.<p>

The first thing he saw was the smiling face of one Doctor Martha Jones.

He tried to get up but she pushed him down. "No way mister, you unbelievably have bruises the size of beach balls on your back."

Jack still tried to move. "The Doctor, is he okay?"

"He's okay," Martha said and Jack could tell be the tone of her voice and the look on her face that the Doctor was anything but okay.

"I have to see him!" he said and tried to get up once more, but this time the bruises on his back told him.

"Oh no, from what Ianto and Doctor Stoneleigh have told me, you were lucky to get away with just bruises. Besides, he isn't here."

Jack did shoot up then, bruises be damned. "What do you mean he isn't here!"

"We couldn't stop them. You were still dead and even my UNIT position couldn't stop them."

"Stop who Martha?" he asked, his voice steady but his insides were far from steady.

"They had an extradition order, signed by the Prime Minister himself."

"Who, Martha?"

"The CIA."

* * *

><p><strong>Area 51-Nevada<strong>

Deep within one of the huge bunkers that people say lie under the Air Base there's a huge warehouse filled not with artefacts but hundreds of bodies in stasis...well all accept one who was now stirring.

His eyes flickered open and he found himself lying on a metal table. He moved and something pulled at his skin.

He moved one of his hands and found wires all over his body.

With a growl he ripped them away and sat up. He blinked and took in his surrounding and then memories came flooding back and his hand flew to his chest.

There was no hole...the bullet wound had gone...healed.

He jumped off the table and took a vague interest in the other occupants of the warehouse. He stopped when he found a reflective surface...he smiled when the same features smiled back at him.

The faint sound of an alarm echoed in the distance. With a chuckle he ran towards the only set of door and with a snarl ripped them off their hinges.

By the time the stupid apes got here, he would be long gone and he had only one thing on his mind...find his lover.

_**TBC in 'Two of a Kind (Killer's Hearts)'**_


End file.
